CL Reloaded Movie Part 2
by OddEvilXana
Summary: Here is Part 2 I just think of what code lyoko reloaded would be like so here is a story with the title CL-reloaded its going to be in 3 parts and theres going to be a new enemy so I hope you enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

**Code Lyoko-Reloaded Movie Part 2  
**

**Chapter:1 Friend Stick Together**

(After Yumi gave out bracelet for there friendship they all

gather around holding hands)

**Wreck Room**

(Odd and Ulrich are playing ping pong,Jeremie is working on the

Trimakc problem William is watching TV Aelita and Yumi are talking about

girls stuff)

Aelita:"Say Yumi how did you make this bracelet there very beautiful"

Yumi:"Ah you know thread,beads all the stuff it not that hard"

Aelita:"Really cause when I try to make I couldn't even get the in the thread"

(Yumi looked at her and they both laughed)

Aelita:"You I thought our friendship will end one day and now(she looked at her bracelet)

I don't think that anymore"(Odd and Ulrich heard her)

Yumi:"And that's why made them to our friendship together"

Ulrich:"Yumi's right our friendship is great"

Odd:"Yeah and you also have the funniest guy in your friendship"

Aelita:"Hahaha thanks Odd I really needed to hear that"

Odd:"No problem"(They all heard a beep from Jeremie's laptop)

Jeremie:"An activated tower in the ice sector hurry lets hand to the factory"

Odd:"Well have fun (Odd was about to sit on the couch until Yumi grabbed him by the arm and

dragged him with them) Hey what are..."

Yumi:"Sorry I know we told that your not allow to come"

Jeremie:"But we all the help we can get"

Aelita:"Our last visit to Lyoko was very pretty"

Odd:"Is it ok to drag me in it"

Yumi:"We'll take our chances"

(They made it the sewer entrance and climb down they jumped on there skateboards and

scooters and rode threw the sewer)

Odd:"Man I'm glad to be back even thou it wasn't that long ago that you kick me out"

Ulrich:"We didn't kick you out Odd it was for your own protection"

Odd:"Yeah just don't it again I don't want to end up in a hospital again"

(They made it to the factory and get into the elevator and went up into the computer room)

Jeremie:"Alright you guys head for the scanners room and Odd I don't want you riding alone

you hear"

Odd:"Why not"

Jeremie:"Because It's easier to to keep an eye on you"

Odd:"Oh great that all I need to here"

Jeremie:"Now head for down I'll send you in right away"

(The elevator went down and Yumi,Aelita,and William stepped in the

scanners first)

Jeremie:"Transfer,Scanner,Virtulization"

(The three of them landed in the ice sector)

William:"Wow it's really quick here"

Jeremie:"Alrighty then"

(Then Odd and Ulrich get into the Scanners)

Jeremie:"Virtulization"

(They landed behind the others)

Ulrich:"Alright where to"

Jeremie:"South northwest from where you are and Odd don't forget your

not riding alone I don't want you to do anything foolish"

Odd:"Alright alright I'll ride with Ulrich if it makes you happy"

(While Odd jumped on the back of the overbike with Ulrich Yumi hopped on her overwing

William and Aelita jumped on the overboard)

Yumi:"Hey Ulrich you mind giving a word"

Ulrich:"Sure I'll even use Odd's act-since"

Odd:"Oh very funny"

Ulrich:"No really listen to this(He cleared his throat) HERE WE GO AND AWAY(They took off)

Odd:"Not bad"

(They drove tor the tower where 3 bloks and the Scyphozoa is there waiting for them)

Jeremie:"Careful you guys I see 3 bloks and...The Scyphozoa"

(Odd gasped)

Odd:"What's jellyface doing there"

Ulrich:"I don't know but we're about to find out"

(Then Zak pop up on the back the Yumi's overwing)

Zak:"You should take a wild guess"

Aelita:"Zak where did you...never mind can you tell us what Xena up to"

(Then out of no there was this big light on the other side the sector Odd

put his hand on his head as he felt lights energy turning into a giant sphere)

Ulrich:"Wow what is that"

(And They all stopped and looked at the glowing sphere)

Yumi:"What is that thing"

Zak:"No it can't be"

Aelita:"What...what is it"

Zak:"The Spiritual Land"

Jeremie:"A Spiritual land"

Zak:"Yes it's the gateway to Trimakc but it will only reveal itself if the first seal was broken"

Odd:"Well that sounds like bad news"

Zak:"It worse then you think"

(Odd looked at the sphere and saw a barred gate door in front of the sphere)

Odd:"Hey look"(He point at where the door is)

Aelita:"Is that a door"

Zak:"That's the gateway to the land it should remain close until all three seals are broken"

Odd:"oh great now we have a Spirit place to investigate and we can't do that without broken

the seals"

Jeremie:"Your right Odd But lets worried about that later I you guys to get to the tower and fast"

Ulrich:"Right"(Odd grabbed on to his side and Ulrich took off like a rocket and the others followed)

**Outside Of The Factor**

(The water next to the bridge started to boil up and turn into a giant water snake and went after the school

Jeremie watch the news on his monitor and showed the water snake)

News lady:"I'm Jakie Lake here with the news and I here to told that I don't believe my very eyes it appears to some kind giant snake of liquid elements it seems that everything

it touches melts away what a tragedy the creature seems to be heading east from the old abandoned factory now far from the Kadic Academy"

Jeremie:"I hope you guys are at that tower"

Ulrich:"Yeah we made it but there's bodyguards"

Yumi:"I see three bloks"

Aelita:"And the Scyphozoa"

William:"I thought I never see that squid again"

Yumi:"Well lets see what it wants"

Aelita:"Just be careful"

Ulrich:"No prob"

(They drove there separate ways but as they flew by Aelita notice something different about the

Scyphozoa Then Blok fire at William and Aelita)

William:"Whoa that was a close one"(he got out his Zangetsu That what I like to call it and use it for blocking)

Aelita:"Energy Field"(The pink orb hit the blok and destroyed it)

William:"Nice work Princess"

Aelita:"Thanks"

(Yumi and Zak are handle one blok while Ulrich and Odd are handle the other one)

Odd:"Laser arrow"(And Yumi threw her fan and both blok were destroyed)

Ulrich:"Alright now for jellyfish here it shouldn't be a problem"

William:"Don't be to sure look"(He point at the krabes and megatanks coming up from behind the tower 4 krabes

and two megatanks and some kankelats)

Odd:"Whoa that's what I call an army"

Jeremie:"It seem they really want to protect this tower but for what"

Ulrich:"Well why else to attack our friends and family back on earth"

Jeremie:"Yeah but it still strange I'll check it out"

Ulrich:"Alright We'll handle the monsters ready Odd"

Odd:"You bet"(They drove tors the krabes Ulrich and Odd took two krabes ,William and Aelita took the other two,

Yumi and Zak handle the megatanks and the kanklalats)

William:"Alright then here we go"(Aelita Spread her wings and flew after one of the krabes threw a pink orb at it but missed)

Odd:"You take one and I'll take the other"

Ulrich:"Got it"(Odd jumped off the bike and landed on top of the krabe and shoot the eye destroying it and then jumped off

and fell next to the scyphozoa and he notice something different about it)

Odd:"That's Odd...why aren't you attacking"(Then a tentacle wrapped around his arm and turned red)

(Ulrich jumped on top of the krabe shoving his sword into the eye then he jumped back on his overbike)

Aelita:"Energy field"(A pink orb hit the krabe and hit a kankalat destroying both)

Yumi:"Well Done"

Aelita:"Yumi behind you"(She pointed at the megatank that was about to hit them but Zak put up a shield around Yumi and himself)

Yumi:"Awesome"(She threw her fan that the megatank and destroyed it William shoved his Zangetsu into the last krabe destroying it

Meanwhile Odd is getting feelings from the scyphozoa strange feelings)

Odd:"What is this...It feels like...pain...lots of pain (He closed his eyes as the Scyphozoa wrapped it tentacles around him picking

him up put a tentacle on his chest place something inside then put him down)

Ulrich:"Odd (Ulrich drove up to him) are you alright"

Odd:"Yeah I'm fine"(They both saw the Scyphozoa floating away)

Ulrich:"What was that all about"

Odd:"I don't know but I felt something strange"

Ulrich:"Worry about it later right now we need to help Aelita get to the tower"

Odd:"Alright"(Odd jumped on the back of the over bike and grabbed Ulrich's side

and Ulrich Drove tors Yumi and the others)

**The School**

(The giant water snake reach the school and started attack people draining them

Jeremie saw everything on his monitor that the water snake is attacking the school)

Aelita:"Jeremie what's happening"(As she destroyed monster)

Jeremie:"Xena has sent some kind of water snake and its attacking the school Aelita now

would be a good time to deactivated"

Aelita:"I'm on it"(She ran inside the tower and floating up to the second platform place her hand and

the screens went down)

Jeremie:"Return to the past now"(A big large white bubble cover the school the school)

**Wreck Room**

(They're All sitting on the couch taking about Odd's problem)

Odd:"Can we not make a big deal out of this"

Yumi:"Odd we all saw it the Scyphozoa has done something to you"

Odd:"But I feel fine"

Jeremie:"Are you sure I scanned your profile and it seems that there is some kind of bug in your DNA system"

Aelita:"Could it be a virus"

Jeremie:"No it doesn't seem deadly"

Odd:"Well that's good right"

Jeremie:"Right it doesn't seem from Xena there no symbol on it anywhere I don't understand"

(As Jeremie talks about the bug Aelita started thinking back of the Scyphozoa different appearance)

Aelita:"Jeremie"

Jeremie:"Yes Aelita"

Aelita:"The Scyphozoa that attacked Odd seems different"

Jeremie:"What are you getting at"

Aelita:"What I mean is it didn't look like the same scyphozoa that was attacking me all the time"

Odd:"Yeah I noticed it after I fell in front it didn't attack me instead..."

Ulrich:"Well spit it out"

Odd:"I was feeling pain lots and lost of pain like somebody dying and the next thing It felt like someone

was jamming something in my chest"

William:"And you didn't want to talk about this why?"

Odd:"I don't know it was so much pain I didn't want to say anything I was hoping I could keep it to myself"

Yumi:"Don't be like that Odd you can trust us"

Odd:"...Yeah your right I didn't know what I was thinking"

Ulrich:"Alright them now that we're all friend lets get some grub"

William:"Yeah I hungry too"

(They all walked out of the wreck and to the cafe but Odd stopped and looked the other way Ulrich noticed)

Ulrich:"Hey you coming"

Odd:"Yeah I just remember I have to take Kiwi out for a walk I'll met you guys there"

Ulrich:"Oh alright"(As Ulrich turned his back Odd ran the other direction)

**Well that's was pretty intents What is that bug in Odd's chest,What did Aelita mean about the scyphozoa being different,and Will Jeremie**

**figure out what that bug it  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Code Lyoko-Reloaded Movie Part 2  
**

**Chapter: 2 A Friendly Trust **

(Odd was walking back to his room and saw kiwi running around)

Odd:"Hey my little dig-a-gie dog (He sat on his bed and kiwi jumped on his lap

and decided to take a nap)mmmm what am I doing"

_Ryuu:"Trust you friends"_

Odd:"Ryuu is that you"

_Ryuu:"Moon and myself"_

_Moon:"Hi Odd"_

Odd:"Wow Moon you can speak you to me here"

_Moon:"Only when I'm with the master"_

_Ryuu:"I see you feeling down"_

Odd:"No surprise from you I guess...something happen the Scyphozoa that giant jellyfish

plant something inside of me Jeremie doesn't know what it is but before that I felt a lot of pain

like I was dying"

_Ryuu:"The Scyphozoa is the half-blood that takes person's pain and stares it with another someone send_

_that pain Odd and it seems that person what you to feel his or her pain"_

Odd:"But who pain was I feeling back there"

_Moon:"Who knows maybe its somebody you know"_

Odd:"But I don't know anybody that died"

_Moon:"Maybe you do you just don't remember"_

_Ryuu:"Moon I want you to keep an eye on thing down at the real world"_

Odd:"What how is she going to do that"

_Moon:"Alright Master I'm ready"_

(A big blue light flash right in front of him and A human shape figure came out

and Moon walked out of that shape and the blue light went away)

Odd:"Hey Moon...Whoa"(Moon didn't look like a little kid anymore she looked about his age about his size too

with a golden top,white shorts,and sneaker with no sock)

Moon:"Hey Odd"

Odd:"What are you wearing"

Moon:"Oh you like it I pick it out myself Master If I want to be I gotta look like them"

Odd:"Not bad Guys are gonna be digging on you"

Moon:"Why would they dig"

Odd:"Never mind come on I'll take you to the others"

Moon:"Odd wait"

Odd:"What (She wrapped her arm around his neck for about 10 sec. and then let go) What was that for"

Moon:"I saw other people here it look like fun so I wanted to try"

Odd:"Yeah it called a hug try all you like just don't do it to stranger"

Moon:"Can I hugged the others"(Odd opened the door)

Odd:"Yeah if you like"(He walked out and Moon followed)

**Cafeteria**

Ulrich:"I wonder where Odd It not like to miss out on lunch"

Odd:"I wouldn't miss it for the world"(Came over with a tray full up food)

Yumi:"Hey did you take Kiwi for a walk"

Odd:"I was going too but I found him sleeping I'll take him later but I also

bumped into someone"

Aelita:"And who can that be"

Moon:"Hi Aelita (She was jumped as Moon hugged and let go) It great to see"

Aelita:"You looked familiar have he met"

Moon:"Of course we met on Lyoko silly"

Aelita:"Met on..."

Moon:"Hey Yumi"(She hugged her)

William:"Wait you we met her on Lyoko"(Moon hugged him)

Odd:"Yeah remember she's the little we found in a tower"

Ulrich:"Wait that's Moon"

Odd:"Yep"(Moon hugged Ulrich and then she hugged Jeremie and let go)

Jeremie:"But how I mean that's incredible"

Moon:"Master sent me here he said I should keep an eye on thing around here"

Aelita:"Really you know last time we saw you were a little girl"

Moon:"Well my ability is that I can change any shapes and sizes I was told to look

like a teenager and so I did"(She sat next to her)

Aelita:"That's amazing"

Aelita:"I wonder what Odd's ability is"(He sat down)

Ulrich:"Hey maybe it can make him taller"(They are laughed)

Odd:"Ha ha very funny and I don't care"

Moon:"Don't care about what"

Odd:"Oh its nothing Moon"

Moon:"You don't care about the ability you have"

Ulrich:"And that I like to believe"

Odd:"Believe it or not it's true"

(All gasped)

Ulrich:"Really That's not like you"

Odd:"I know what your thinking I couldn't wait until I saw what

happened and now I don't know anymore"

Aelita:"What did you see"

(Odd got up dumped his tray and walked away)

Yumi:"What's his problem"

Moon:"Odd saw what you saw not to long ago

(Aelita gasped) what we saw was really scary"

(Odd walked to his room locked the door and started packing his stuff then he

called his mother and told her to pick him up _Ring Ring Ring)_

_Mother:"Hello"_

Odd:"Hey Mom"

_Mother:"Odd hey what's wrong why did you call"_

Odd:"I wanted if there is still and seat for me at that Catholic you wanted me to

go to"

_Mother:"Well why yes as a matter of fact Father Joshua just opened for you"_

Odd:"Father Joshua his the pride now isn't he kind of young and he opened a seat for me"

_Mother:"Yes it's weird he said that he been expecting you for some time now"_

Odd:"He has but...but how did he know"

_Mother:"Well I thought you said something to him"_

Odd:"I haven't spoke him ever since I pulled that prank on him I thought he would never

speak to me again"

_Mother:"You don't understand Odd ever since you left he's been taking it hard"_

Odd:"He has"

_Mother:"He understood why you did that prank"_

Odd:"No he doesn't it He'll never forgive me"

_Mother:"I'm sure he will I'll pick you up tonight around 9:00 and you two can get _

_a fresh started Ok I love you"_

Odd:"I love you too Mom"(They hung up he hide his bag in the closet and then there was knocking

on the door)

Aelita:"Odd it us...Can we come in"(Odd opened and let them in)

Ulrich:"Hey how are you feeling"

Odd:"I don't know I feel...sad"

Moon:"Sad because your emotion cloud your judgement of not knowing what to do"

Yumi:"Really what else can you say"

Moon:"I say what the emotion say"

Ulrich:"Is that another ability you can read people emotions"

Moon:"Yep"

Jeremie:"Can we just forget about Moon's emotional read and what we really

came in here for"

Yumi:"Hey Odd we just got the Skid back"

Odd:"What"

Aelita:"Yeah me and Jeremie found piece of it all over in the digital sea and we were just looking

for some Data"

Odd:"Really and you found the ship piece in stand"

Jeremie:"Yeah"

Ulrich:"And we're going to try it out now you in"

Odd:"...Yeah why not hopefully it will clear my head"

Moon:"Great then I'll met you all there"(She turned into a white smoke and disappeared)

William:"what...where did she go"

Odd:"Probably back to Lyoko she said she met us there"

**Factory**

(Ulrich,William,and Yumi were the first one in the scanners)

Jeremie:"Here we go(He moved his fingers on the keyboard and scanner doors

closed)

Aelita:"Jeremie do you think find another replica"

Jeremie:"We'll see"(Ulrich,Yumi,and William landed in sector 5)

Ulrich:"It's quick here oh man I can't wait to go back into the digital sea"

(Aelita and Odd step the door closed and they landed next to the others)

Yumi:"Alright lets go"

(They all ran to the area and they see the platform to the skid)

William:"Whoa"

Ulrich:"Yeah you said it doesn't it look any different but still"

(The platform elevator came and they walked on and then took them to the skid)

Jeremie:"Alright You each have a transporter spot"

(They each ran to a spot Ulrich was on the right Yumi was on the far right William was on the far left

Odd on the left and Aelita in the middle)

Jeremie:"Ready energize"

(They got transported into the skid with Aelita driving)

William:"Wow this is awesome"

Ulrich:"Oh you haven't seen anything yet"

Odd:"Wait until the digital sea"

Aelita:"Cody to Nad-skids can you hear"

Ulrich:"Yet"

William:"Yeah"

Yumi:"Loud and clear"

Odd:"Me too"

(Aelita started the engine)

Aelita:"Alright lift off"

(She drove the skid up and out of sector 5)

Aelita:"Alright Shield activated,Sonar activated,Primary actinic clear,laser generator online

and here we go"

(She flew it into the digital sea and then rotated it)

William:"Wow it beautiful"

Odd:"Yeah you said it"

William:"Everything looks like an upside down city"

Odd:"That what I said too when I first saw this"

William:"Alright Odd I've said enough"

Odd:"What do mean you said enough we weren't even talk that long"

William:"I know but if I keep talking you'll never stop"

Odd:"Whats thats supposed to mean"

Ulrich:"He saying that your a loud mouth"(The others laughed at him)

Odd:"Ha ha very funny you know if we ever find a replica I'll been sure to beat...(Before he finish he

started to have vision again but this was about Aelita and her mother running from the Men in black)

_Aelita:"Mommy"_

_Anthea:"You two have to get out of here"_

_(And there was a little boy wearing purple T-shirt,blue jeans,and red shoes holding with blond not to long goes down the_

_the shoulder with two long piece covering the ears and a V-shape in the forehead holding Aelita's hand)_

_Aelita:"But why who are those people"_

_Anthea:"Very bad men you both of you have to get to the house in the woods"_

_The Boy:"But want about you are you coming with us"_

_Anthea:"No I'll distracted them so you two get away"_

_The Boy:"But we can't just leave you here"_

_Anthea:"YOU HAVE TOO...Please Odd"_

(Then the vision was gone and Odd snap out of it the pressure of the vision made

him almost ran of breath)WOW"(He was breathing so hard he couldn't hear Ulrich's

voice)

Ulrich:"Odd...Odd...Odd you ok over there Odd...come on Odd answer me"

(Then the voice started to get clear and he can here his voice now)

Ulrich:"ODD"

Odd:"Yeah"

Ulrich:"What happened why did you stop"

Odd:"Sorry but I just had a vision"

Aelita:"A vision"

Odd:"Yeah It was you,your mother and some other kid who almost looked

like me and he was holding your hand"

Aelita:"Could it been"

Odd:"and other thing Anthea your mother...he called him Odd"

Aelita:"What"

Odd:"Yeah but that's probably just me I been seeing a lot of strange thing lately

ever since the first seal was broken so my mind must be messing with me"

Aelita:"Odd"

Odd:"You know I think I'm going crazy ok ok just com down"

Ulrich:"Hey that in that vision of yours you said there was someone that looked like you"

Odd:"Yeah"

Ulrich:"Well what Ryuu showed us there was a boy that look exactly like you"

Odd:"I already know that Ulrich I saw it though Ryuu eyes"

Yumi:"Yeah remember Moon told us that"

Aelita:"Hang on I think I see a replica"

(There was big dark sphere up ahead)

William:"Yeah I see it too."

Aelita:"Jeremie I think we found the replica"

Jeremie:"Great now head for that replica and see what you can find"

Aelita:"Alright"(She drove tours the replica but there were big square stick out

of the side)

Odd:"That's looks different"

Aelita:"Your right Odd there are pieces hanging out of the sector"

Jeremie:"Aelita I'm getting some energy flow around the sector from what I see"

Aelita:"Energy flow you mean theres something flowing around it"

Jeremie:"Yeah but I can't tell what it is"(Then a big flame come out of one side that almost

hit them)

All:"WHOA"

Yumi:"What was that"

Aelita:"I have no idea"(Then another flame almost hit them again)

Odd:"It looks like some kind flame"(then again flames)

All:"Whoa"

Jeremie:"I'm getting reading of the sector those flame are toxic one hit an it's game over"

(A flame was firing tours them Aelita dodged it)

Aelita:"Alright I'm turning around"

(She turned the skid the around and headed back to Lyoko but barely got out)

Jeremie:"Now head for the south dome that will led back to Lyoko and then I bring you guy in"

Aelita:"Gotcha"(She landed the skid and they all beamed into the transporter spots and Jeremie brought

them all in and they step out of the scanner and into the elevator Odd check the time on his phone and it

was 8:30)

Ulrich:"What was that it was differently not a replica we've never seen a sector with flames"

Aelita:"What ever it is it seemed unstable"

Odd:"How can you tell"(The elevator door opened and they walked up to Jeremie)

Aelita:"I calculated the data of those flames and they seems to coming from the inside"

Jeremie:"If you got a theory I would love to here it"

Aelita:"Well I think it was unstable cause those flames are coming from the inside of the

sphere like it was force to come out"

Ulrich:"You sure cause from the look of it the flames were protecting it territory"

Aelita:"Could be but the flames weren't attack directly"

Jeremie:"She's right What ever those flames are we better watch out I do a deep scan and what I can find"

Odd:"Great while your at it(he faked a yon)tell them to turn the heat down cause those flames are hot"

Ulrich:"Your tried"(Ulrich check the time on his phone) It's only 15 till 9"

Odd:"Really man it must of been a long day"(Moon showed up on the monitor)

Moon:"Hey there you guys are I've been looking all over for you I should of told that there are flames guarding

the place"

Jeremie:"Yeah you could of said something earlier"

Moon:"Yeah I know but sometime thing slip my mind any way those flames you ran into back there from a dragon"

Jeremie:"Dragon flames"

Moon:"Yes but be careful once you get in there will be flames every where"(Then she disappeared)

Jeremie:"Moon wait"

Aelita:"She's gone"

Jeremie:"Well no time to waste you guys head back Aelita and I will stay here figure out this place

we found"

Ulrich:"Well all right (All four of them walked into the elevator and then on to the bridge Odd looked

at the time again and it was 8:45)

Odd:"Hey William I'll race you back to the school"

William:"I thought you were tried"

Odd:"I am but a little running hopefully will keep me up"

William:"Ok I need the excise anyway"

Odd:"alright on you mark ready get set go"(He ran fast)

William:"Hey you cheater"(He ran after him)

Odd:"Try and beat William"

Ulrich:"You know I'll laugh if Odd wins"

Yumi:"Ha ha ha and he hasn't beaten you yet"

Ulrich:"Nope and I think he never will"

**School**

(Odd and William are still racing to the gate and they both

made it to the gate but Odd kept running)

William:"Hey Odd you know you suppose to stop at the gate"

Ulrich:"Hey what was that about all well I ask him when we get back"

Yumi:"Good night boys"

Both:"Good night Yumi"

(Meanwhile Odd ran into his room grabbed his stuff and kiwi and wrote a letter to Ulrich and

the others then we walked out of the school and sat on the bench in front of the gate Ulrich walked into the

room he was going to ask Odd something but he was to tried and didn't even notice so he jumped right into bed

Odd is still on the bench check the time and was 8:50)

Moon:"Odd"

Odd:"Moon what are you doing"

Moon:"I followed you here are you leaving"

Odd:"...mm...yes I am"

Moon:"but why don't you like us"

Odd:"No no it's not that it's just..."

(Moon sat next to Odd)

Moon:"You know I can read your emotion you feel like it's your fault"

Odd:"It is my fault I've been holding back I'm the weakest one in the group"

Moon:"Why are you saying"

Odd:"Because it's true...I never notice until a seal broke inside of my body"

Moon:"Odd you have great powers and a good fighter they can't do this without you"

Odd:"NO I just put then in danger"

Moon:"Danger what kind of danger"

Odd:"...When the first seal has broken I felt something...something not in this

world and I can't risk at with them that's why I have to go"

(His mother started honking and drove up to the side were they're sitting)

Mother:"Come on honey you father is waiting for us at home he wants diner started at the hotel"

Odd:"Ok mom"

(Odd got grabbed his things and put them in the trunk then he grabbed Kiwi and put him

in the back but before Odd opened the door Moon grabbed his hand)

Moon:"...Will you been back"

Odd:"Don't know...but don't get your hopes up (Moon gasped)...Be strong"

(Then he got in the car and they drove away)

Moon:"...(She smiled) Be strong...thank you Odd"

(She turned into a white smoke and disappeared)

**Wow what a story They found a something in the sea that looks like a replica with flames coming out of it,and was it a good idea for Odd **

**to leave,how would the gang react to this,and Does Moon have feelings for Odd,Can't wait for the next one  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Code Lyoko-Reloaded Movie Part 2**

**Chapter: 3 Volcanic Replica **

(Moon watch Odd drive away and then she turned into a smoke and disappear meanwhile

Ulrich woke up got dress and looked over on Odd's bed)

Ulrich:"Ha that's weird Odd is never up earlier then me (He saw the Note on Odd's Pillow) what's this"

(He pick it up and started reading it meanwhile Aelita and Jeremie are working on skid boosting it power)

Aelita:"You know there could be a way make it fire proof"

Jeremie:"Fire proof...for those flames we say that's a great idea that way we find out more about that

replica...Aelita you really are a genus"

(Aelita smiled)

**Cafeteria**

(A few minutes later everybody but Ulrich was in the cafeteria Aelita and Jeremie just gave them some news)

Yumi:"What we're going back into the digital sea"

Jeremie:"Yeah I want to find out more about that flame replica"

William:"Awesome"

Yumi:"Really but last time we went there we nearly got burned to the crisped trying to get in"

Aelita:"Oh no worries we added some extra power to the shield making it fire proof"

William:"Cool so we can check out that replica after all"

Jeremie:"As so as Ulrich and Odd get here"(He saw Ulrich walking in with a note in his hand)

Aelita:"Ulrich what's the matter"

Yumi:"Yeah and where's Odd"

Ulrich:"...I don't understand"

Yumi:"What"

(Ulrich sat down next William and gave Yumi the Note she took in and started reading it)

Yumi:"You guys listen to this"

Aelita:"What"

Jeremie:"What"

(They all gather behind Yumi reading the note)

Yumi:"_Dear Friends _

_I have decided to leave Kadic and go to the Catholic School that my mom always wanted me to go I_

_know I have a job to do with you guys but I think its best if I'm not there I relies that I'v been holding you guys _

_back ever since the seal broke I'v been feeling some kind of negative energy like something evil wants to come out and _

_I don't want to risk that with my friends so I'll been here trying to figure out what this negative feeling are until then I'll_

_been in touch _

_Your friend_

_Odd"_

Aelita:"Negative energy"

Jeremie:"Catholic School"

William:"What did he mean that something evil wants to come out"

Ulrich:"I don't know but I don't like it and it's hard to understand"

Aelita:"What are you saying"

Ulrich:"I can't you gonna hear but I'm worried about him"

Jeremie:"I know how your feel Ulrich but...I think it is best"

Ulrich:"WHAT?"

Jeremie:"I'm not saying that his a terrible fighter or anything but"

Aelita:"...What is it Jeremie"

Jeremie:"Well...remember the day the Scyphozoa attack him drained his blood cells"

Ulrich:"Yeah why did you find something"

Jeremie:"in fact yeah I did find something in Odd's Data base but I can't explain to you I'll

have to should once we get to the factory"

Yumi:"Alright I'm done"

William:"Me too let's go"

**Factory**

(Jeremie moved his fingers on the keyboard and pulled up Odd's data base and it showed that there is

some kind small flaming sphere in his head)

Jeremie:"There you see"

Ulrich:"...What is that"

Yumi:"It looks a small sphere"

Jeremie:"Yes according to the data base it appeared in his head right after the seal broke it part of the trimakc

I haven't notice it until yesterday"

Aelita:"What do you think it is"

Jeremie:"I don't know but I can tell it not a virus it's too clean"

Yumi:"Could it be a sign"

Jeremie:"A sign"

Yumi:"Yeah maybe it's telling us that the first seal has been broken"

Aelita:"Could that be true"

Jeremie:"I don't know...but I bet we can get some info. from that replica"

Ulrich:"Really are you think that maybe we can find anything about the trimakc"

Jeremie:"That was the idea along"

**Lyoko**

(Aelita and William landed in Sector 5 then Ulrich and Yumi landed behind them)

Aelita:"Lets go"

(They all ran to the entrance as the elevator come down they walked on and took them up

to the skid and ran to the transporter spot)

Aelita:"Ok Jeremie we're all here"

Jeremie:"Ok ready energize"

(As soon as they got into the skid Aelita started the engine and drove the skid out of sector 5 and into

the digital)

Jeremie:"Aelita can you hear me"

Aelita:"I can hear loud and clear"

Jeremie:"Good now I can send you the coronets of where the replica is"

Aelita:"Okey Jeremie I've got it I'm off"

(She looked at the map on the side of her and drove the skid tours the replica)

William:"Can't wait to see what it looks like"

Yumi:"Yeah me too it's weird though what kind sector has flame"

Ulrich:"A Volcano replica"

William:"A volcano I never saw a volcano sector"

Yumi:"Well that's because there isn't one in fact I don't think is a replica at all...I wonder what it is"

Aelita:"We fought out soon cause we're here"

(She drove tours the replica and the flames are even bigger)

Ulrich:"Whoa did they get bigger"

Aelita:"...Your right they did but how is that position"

Jeremie:"It seem to be breaking out even more...I've got it the replica is breaking apart itself the more it breaks out

the bigger the flames get so I want you guys go in and figure out what's making it fall apart"

(Aelita was already at the entrance)

Aelita:"Rotation"

(The skid moved the horizontal way and place her hand on the scanner plat and Jeremie crack the code and then

opened the door)

Aelita:"Nice going Jeremie you getting better"

Jeremie:"Why thank you Aelita"

(She quickly drove the skid into the replica and when they got in there was lava,giant rock and a volcano)

Ulrich:'Well what do you know I was right"

Yumi:"I don't believe it is this what Xena others lives"

Aelita:"Only one way to find out"

(She transported the group down to the sector)

William:"Wow it's not even hot"

Ulrich:"Yeah you right the ground is...in fact warm"

Zak:"That's because the ground is being protected by a force field"

Moon:"And the force field was my idea"

Aelita:"What are you doing here"

Zak:"Well...we..sure of...live here"

Aelita:"What"

Moon:"Yeah this is our new home well at less it supposed to be"

Zak:"I guess you guys notice"

Ulrich:"What that you home is breaking apart"

Zak:"Yes but the reason of all this is because it's incomplete"

Aelita:"Incomplete...it's not breaking apart is it you putting it together"

Moon:"Who ever said it was falling apart anyway I see you got the letter about Odd"

Yumi:"You knew about that"

Moon:"Of course I knew..(She said in a shocking way)...I'm the one saw him being drown

away by is mother and he didn't say goodbye all he said was don't get your hopes up and be strong

was the last words that he said"

Ulrich:"...He said that"

Moon:"At first I didn't know what he was talking about but then I had a feeling in my chest"

Yumi:"Moon when he said that I believe he meant was not to be afraid"

Moon:"Not to be afraid of what"

Yumi:"Well I'm not sure did he say anything else"

(Moon thought back of what he said)

_**Flashback**_

_Odd:"It is my fault I've been holding back I'm the weakest one in the group"_

_Moon:"Why are you saying"_

_Odd:"Because it's true...I never notice until a seal broke inside of my body"_

_Moon:"Odd you have great powers and a good fighter they can't do this without you"_

_Odd:"NO I just put then in danger"_

_Moon:"Danger what kind of danger"_

_Odd:"...When the first seal has broken I felt something...something not in this_

_world and I can't risk at with them that's why I have to go"_

_**Present**_

Aelita:"He weren't risk it what did he felt"

Moon:"Something not of this world and that's all I remember"

(Then the sector started shaking and they all gasped then it stop)

William:"What was that"

Zak:"It's all part of the replica coming together"

Ulrich:"It happens a lot"

_"Pretty much in deed"_

(They saw a black smoke moved behind them and they saw Xena sitting

on a giant rock with lava dripping down with here legs crossed)

Xena:"It's all part of the replica"

Zak:"Xena what are you doing here"

Xena:"Just flowing wow no Odd today to bad I was going to teach him a lesson"

(She jumped down next to Zak)

Zak:"You always want to get what you want but not today"

Xena:"Well...we'll see about that"

(She turned into a smoke and disappeared)

Zak:"Oh this is so not good"

Aelita:"Well worry about her later right we want to check out this replica"

Ulrich:"Alright"

(Jeremie send the vehicles)

Jeremie:"Alright there are six of you and three vehicles so two of you each have a vehicles

to ride on"

Ulrich:"Yeah yeah just point us to the right way"

(Yumi and William are on the overwing,Ulrich and Zak are on the overbike,Aelita and Moon are on

the overboard)

Jeremie:"Oh alright go west and then northwest you should find a tower there and once you get there

Aelita I want you to check it out"

Aelita:"Alright...lets go"

(She took off with Moon holding on to her side and the others followed)

**Catholic School**

(Odd has been excepted in Catholic Boarding School with Father Rome as there Head Priest)

Rome:"Well Odd you record are not bad for someone with low C average but you are welcome to be here"

Odd:"Yeah I know I didn't do so well in my last school and beside I needed to get away from my friends for awhile"

Rome:"So you had trouble at your last school"

Odd:"Yeah you can say that"

Rome:"Indeed Odd but the reason I've enrolled you into this school was because you friend Joshua has been waiting

for you"

Odd:"And so I heard my mom said that he's been having dreams...of me coming back"

Rome:"Why yes he has been acting strange lately after he became one of my best priest"

Odd:"So when did he became a priest"

Rome:"It was on the day you two last spoke to each other"

Odd:"Really I had no idea"

(Then the door opened behind him and a boy about his age inch taller then him with short dark brown hair and wearing a

white rob and a cross and it was Joshua)

Joshua:"Father Rome you wanted to see me"

Rome:"Yes we have a new student and it would be kind if you show him around school"

Joshua:"Of course Father it's been awhile since new kids came in"

(Odd got up out of the chair and walked next to Joshua)

Odd:"Well his not new to you"

Joshua:"Odd...what...what are you doing here"

Odd:"...I go here now"

(Joshua gasped and hugged him and then Joshua twin sister Stella who was wearing a uniform came in and

saw her brother hugging someone)

Stella:"Hey bro. what is with the hugging"

(Josh let him go)

Odd:"I don't understand I thought you be mad at me for pulling that prank on you"

Stella:"Prank...Odd"(Odd flinched) Odd Della Robbia...the prank master"

(Odd slowly turned around and looked at her with sad grim on his face)

Odd:"Hey Stella"

Stella:"Oh my God it is you"

Odd:"Look I know mad at you but I...(She rapped her arms around his neck giving him a hug)

Stella:"You not going leave again are you"

Odd:"...I guess not"(She smiled)

Joshua:"Who said we were mad you"

Odd:"But I thought"

Joshua:"Dude your sister Liz told us everything that she was the who pulled the prank and you took

the blame"

Odd:"Really that's not like her"

Stella:"She told me she felt guilty about it"

Odd:"Yeah right"

Joshua:"No She's right they've been acting strange ever since you left to go to that Boarding School"

Odd:"Stranger then usually"

Rome:"Alright you three if you don't mind I have to go to a meeting Odd here is your schedule and brother Joshua will

show you to your classes"

Odd:"Yes Father Rome"

Rome:"Now my child if you don't mind"

(Father Rome opened the door walked out and the others followed)

**Lyoko**

Aelita:"There it is"

Ulrich:"Jeremie we can see the tower"

Jeremie:"So do I and there are monsters they seem to be protecting the tower"

(Aelita Looked and saw 2 krabes 2 bloks and the Scyphozoa blocking a Tower with black smoke)

William:"Oh man what's jellyface doing here"

Jeremie:"I don't know what it wants but it can't be good"

Ulrich:"You think"

(Laser came out firing at them and knob Aelita off)

Moon:"Aelita"

(She landed right next to the Scyphozoa)

William:"Aelita"

Ulrich:"Don't worry about her you and Yumi have to take care of the Krabes"

Yumi:Right you and Zak will take care Bloks"

Moon:"And I'll help Aelita"

(Moon took off on the overboard and shot a white laser beam from her hand at the Scyphozoa

but missed)

Moon:"Oh man...I've got to get my aim right"

(The Scyphozoa wrapped it tentacles around Aelita picked her up and putting something in her brain)

Jeremie:"Oh no on again...wait a minute (He noticed something different on the screen) What is this

This has never happened before"

Ulrich:"Jeremie talk to me what's going on"

Jeremie:"The Scyphozoa has attacked Aelita but doesn't seem to be taking control of her or taking anything from her

I don't know what it is"

(Aelita saw something in the real world a school kids in the hallway with uniforms on and a young priest and brown haired girl)

_Joshua:"Hey...are you Ok"_

_(_Then the vision went away and the thing Aelita noticed was on the ground and Moon was right next her worried)

Aelita:"Moon I saw something"

(While Aelita told Moon what she saw Odd had the a vision of Lyoko)

Joshua:"Hey Odd...Odd are you ok"

Odd:"What yeah I'm ok why do you ask"

Joshua:"Well you kind of dosed off there"

Odd:"Really I'm Ok I guess I'm not used to this School yet"

Joshua:"Well you not the first"(the final bell rings)

Odd:"I guess I better get home my mom is making a special for my return

you two can come if you like"

Stella:"Cool that would be great"

Joshua:"Yes we would love too."

Odd:"Great see you around 7:00"

Stella:"Alright"

(Stella and Josh waved at him as he walked out the door)

Joshua:"It's great to have my best friend back"

**Lyoko**

(Willam and yumi got rid of the crabs Ulrich and Zak rook care of the bloks)

Ulrich:"Your turn princess"

(Aelita ran inside the tower and floated up to the second platform and all the screens went down)

Jeremie:"Well that takes care of that you can all come back now"

**Factory**

Ulrich:"Well what do you think of that scary right only if Odd could of seen it"

Yumi:"Yeah it would of been nice to hear his advice about this replica"

Jeremie:"I know what you all thinking you all missed Odd and so do I'

Aelita:"I wonder why left so sudden it's not like him"

Ulrich:"Your right Aelita if it like this that means somethings wrong"

**Odd**

(Odd was walking though the woods to his house think back of what he saw)

Odd:"It's so strange it's almost like I saw a volcano version of Lyoko...but Lyoko doesn't have

volcano sector (he stopped) So what did I see and it felt like I was there...but I wasn't What is wrong

with me"

_"Nothing is wrong with me"_

Odd:"What who said that"

(Odd Looked around for the strange woman's voice but found nothing until the voice came again)

_"This is want it like...to have power"_

Odd:"Who keeps saying that"

_"Down here"_

(Odd looked down and saw blue orb with a dragon print sticking half way out of his stomach)

Odd:"WHAT THE HECK"

_"I am Kira the dragon of of life and the bonding of my brother Kanta"_

Odd:"Kira ha and your dragon"

_Kira:"That's right you were chosen to be my vessel to have incredible power you were born a half-blood"_

Odd:"Yes I know that but what do you mean I'm your vessel I mean how am I involved in all of this"

_Kira:"You have been involved since the very begin with Aelita on her side you must fulfill your destine _

_to become one with the other"_

**Sorry It's took so long but my computer was acting weird So any way what is this blue orb with strong power and Odd is **

**her vessel and what Destine he must fulfill find out soon" **


	4. Chapter 4

**Code Lyoko-Reloaded Movie Part 2**

**Chapter: 4 The Orb Of Life And The Boy Of Feelings**

Odd:"Destiny fulfilled and what do you mean I must become one with other who

is the other one"

Kira:"The vessel of my brother"

Odd:"And...That is..."

Kira:"I cannot tell...that will be in due time once the final seal breaks your powers will return"

Odd:"Woooo who ever this it will break I'm not going to let that happen"

Kira:"You cannot stop and may I ask you want to keep the trimakc sealed"

Odd:"...ah..Well if it's dangerous as they said it is I risk it with my friends I just don't want them to get

hurt"

Kira:"I see worrying about your friends is what gave you the idea leaving them"

Odd:"SHUT UP I don't need you to judge me of my reaction"(He started crying and then wiped his tears off)

Kira:"Tears"

Odd:"Look I'm late for dinner so if you don't mind"(He started walking to the house and the orbs was talking as it

pushing itself into Odd's body)

Kira:"Be aware of the trouble you causing you family are in great danger if you stay here you will lose the ones you

love and the ones you joined will continue with them in the fight...you must..._come back"_(The orb disappeared)

(Odd felt angry and walked tour the house and opened the door and his mom was in the kitchen his anger went away)

Odd:"Mother I'm home"

Mom:"Oh Odd how was you first day at school"

Odd:"It was great Mom...Oh mom if you don't mind I invited Josh and Stella over for dinner"

Mom:"Oh that will be great I invited they're parents anyway and couple of other people too"

Odd:"that's great mom I hope you've got enough food for everybody"

Mom:"Oh I sure do I went shopping all day today and yesterday"

Odd:"...well mom hasn't change I be up in my room"

Mom:"Ok dear"

(Odd walked upstairs to his room and he saw that his room is the same as before)

Odd:"Ha...I would of thought they used for storage ha"

(He threw his backpack in the chair and laid his head on the pillow)

Liz:"You know it's actually nice you came back it's been...quiet"

Odd:"Hey Liz you here to bug me"

Liz:"Not really...(She walked tours and sat on his bed) I came to talk what gave you the idea of coming home

it usually not like I mean you hate your sister your parents are overprotected so what is it"

Odd:"I just...I just needed to get away from my friends"

Liz:"What you got into a fight"

Odd:"Well not really I just...there not safe around me anymore"

Liz:"Alright what prank did you pull"

(Odd knew liz wasn't going to understand what he's about to saw he got up ans shut his door)

Odd:"Liz can you keep a secret"

Liz:"You know Odd I've been keeping secrets ever since you were born"

Odd:"...Yeah I thought you would because you not going to believe what I'm about to say"

**Forest**

(Aelita,Jeremie,Ulrich,Yumi,and William were walking in the woods to the hermitage talking about the volcano replica

and what it's for)

Aelita:"Jeremie why are we going to the hermitage"

Jeremie:"To find some clues maybe your father's books will have something about that replica"

Aelita:"Yeah but..." (Yumi noticed how sad she was)

Yumi:"It must be hard you missed you dad"

Aelita:"Yes"

(Jeremie looked at her and saw how sad she was he put his hand on her shoulder and stopped her)

Jeremie:"Do you want to sit this one out"

Aelita:"Yes if you don't mind"

Ulrich:"Of course We'll look around and call you if we find anything"

Aelita:"Alright you guys are great friends"

(Aelita turned around and walked back waving at them and the others continued walking the other direction by

Aelita wasn't going back to the school she was heading to the factory)

Jeremie:"Do you thinks it's ok to let her go off alone like that"

Yumi:"Not really but we trust hopefully she won't do anything stupid"

Ulrich:"Relax Jeremie She'll be alright if something happens to her she would of try and contact us"

Jeremie:"I guess your right"(They made it to the house where Aelita was born and raised)

Ulrich:"So where should we start"

**Odd**

Liz:"So you and your friends got inside a computer that appears to be virtual world and fighting a virus named Xena and you

also fight monsters"

Odd:"That's pretty must it"

Liz:"Alright and there are three seals inside called the Trimakc and you already broke one of the seals"

Odd:"Yeah I konw your not going to believe me but I need to tell somebody"

Liz:"I believe you"

Odd:"If I don't tell somebody I gonna wait what...you believe me"

Liz:"Yes I mean come on there's no way you've could of made that up with that small peabrain"

(Odd smiled at her)

**Factory**

(Aelita started up the Anto-transfer and landed in the forest sector next the the white tower she ran and saw

Moon sitting there)

Aelita:"Moon"

Moon:"Aelita (she gave her a hug) what are you doing here"

Aelita:"Listen I don't have much time I need your help"

Moon:"Help you with what"

Aelita:"Can you tell me anything about the volcano replica"

Moon:"Not much but was made for us Half-bloods and it also was created by Xana himself"

Aelita:Xana created that replica"

Moon:"Oh no we created the replica after Xana was freed from the supercomputer He created his own sector"

Aelita:"His own sector"

Moon:"Yes but I can't tell you anymore cause that's all I know"

Aelita:"I see thanks Moon"(She about walk out of the tower)

Moon:"No back and visit and tell Odd that I miss him"

(Aelita Turned around and saw Moon's tears falling down her cheek)

Aelita:"Moon"

**I wonder where the sector is now and what does Moon Know about it and will Aelita find the truth**


	5. Chapter 5

**Code Lyoko-Reloaded Movie Part 2**

**Chapter: 5 Moon's Feelings and Aelita's Hope **

Aelita:"Moon…Moon why are you crying"

Moon:"Be…Because Odd is... Gone we'll never see him again

Aelita:"…Moon don't cry of course you can see Odd"

Moon:"No I won't…I saw him walk away Aelita I saw him get into that car with his mother "

Aelita:"He left…without saying goodbye"

(Moon wipe her tears away)

Moon:"Yes I guess because he didn't want you to know that he left to go back from where he came from"

(Aelita walk tours Moon and sat next to her)

Aelita:"But why would he go back I mean he keeps saying that he hated his family and that he never wanted to

go back...so why did he...and why now in the middle of the semester it's not like him at all"

Moon:"Will he did saw why"

Aelita:"Really"

Moon:"He said that he risk the evil inside him...he doesn't want you to get hurt"

Aelita:"Evil what are you talking about Moon"

Moon:"When the first seal broke he felt some kind of negative energy flowing around him I felt his emotions his heart was weaking

and his mind was blank he felt sad and yet terrified like he remember something from his past"

Aelita:"His past...his past what happened in his past Moon"

Moon:"Why are you asking me for I read people's emotions not there minds"

Aelita:"Oh right...mmm...Something happened to him back then"

Moon:"Aelita...what are you thinking"

Aelita:"I'm thinking how the seal broke in the first place it's has to be the feelings of memories"

Moon:"So you saying is...Odd remember something that he wasn't supposed to remember"

Aelita:"YES...Moon your a genus I've got to talk Jeremie about this come on Moon"

(Aelita ran out of the tower and Moon followed her and then ran into Xonna and two krabes)

Xonna:"Going somewhere"

Aelita:"Xonna"

Xonna:"You surprised I'm guessing your excepting Xena here"

Aelita:"What do you want are you here for a fight"

Xonna:"No...I came for information

Aelita:'...What kind of information"

Xonna:"Xena likes to know how your killed her father Xana with that program of yours"

Aelita:"Then why doesn't she ask me herself"

Xonna:"I had a feeling your were going to say that she would but she busy at that moment"

Aelita:"I'm not going to tell you anything"

(Then Zant show up with three hornets)

Zant:"I guess It's to be the hard way we'll have to beat the info. out of you"

Aelita:"Let me see you try"(She force a pink orb in her hand aim at Zant but miss and hit one of the hornets)

Zant:"Is that the best you can do"(Aelita waved her hand over waist and she flew tour Zant trying to hitting him with a

energy field missed And Zant flew away Aelita went after him)

(Moon was about to run back in the tower until Xonna appeared right in front of her)

Moon:"Ahhh...What do you want Xonna"

Xonna:"Why you little rascal"

(Xonna hit Moon with a black smoke knocked her down to the ground)

Xonna:"Now tell me what did you tell her"

Moon:"I...I..I told her about Xana and how he lived"

Xonna:"What Why you little...(She throw a sword into Moon's chest senting her to the replica)

(Meanwhile Aelita is fighting Zent she shot a pink orb at his chest destroying him then Xonna jumped

up from behind shoving her blade from her back to her chest senting her back to earth she step out of the

scanner and walk tours the elevator and heading back to the school)

**Catholic School**

(Odd is in English class sitting next to Stella and Josh and then the bell rang)

Stella:"Hey Odd that was a nice dinner who ever thought your mom was an awesome cook"

Odd:"Yeah she's great but you already know that"

Stella:"Oh Sorry I guess I forgot it's just bean while since we came over for dinner"

Odd:"Mmmm...But Marie said you guys come over almost all the time"

Stella:"Well Joshua has but not me"

Odd:"Why not?"

Stella:"Because your not there (Odd gasped) Sorry I know that sound awkward but um"

Odd:"Don't worry about I'm sometimes like that too.

(They both laughed and as they were Odd felt a big chill down his spine like something is

happening he put his hand on his stomach and see that the orb was trying to tell him something)

Stella:"Hey are you Ok (Odd didn't respond as he couldn't hear her voice Stella kept responding but she's not

getting a respond back and the next thing Od was out cold) ODD"

Joshua:"ODD...Ok you stay here with him I'll go get the nurse (As Joshua ran to the nursery Stella took a hold of his hand and felt

that it was ice cold)

Stella:"He's cold as Ice Oh Josh hurry"

(Joshua came back with the nurse)

Nurse:"Oh my goodness he looks awful (She put her fingers on his neck and felt a pose) At less his still alive Stella dear go get a moving rack

from my office"

Stella:"Alright"(Stella ran to her office and Odd was in his Lyoko outfit and in one of his vision again but this time it was a place filled with

blue Crystal and look like sapphire)

Odd:"Where am I (Odd looked around and right in front of him was a girl with dark blue hair,sapphire eyes,and was wearing a blue dress with

dark blue-purplest swirls)Who are you"

Sapphire:"I am Sapphire...Your master"

**Strange like now I know it's been a while since I type this up and I know what your all thinking you were expecting Xana to come back we'll get there but I ****the reason I including Odd into all of this One his my favorite characterand Two I think he should had some kind of special power like the other and the last think he had was future flash but he never go it back and I don't Jeremie will ever reprogram ****it cause he said it was useless **


	6. Chapter 6

**Code Lyoko-Reloaded Movie Part 2**

**Chapter:6 Sapphire **

Odd:"What Master...master of what"

Sapphire:"I am the master of the bonding"

Odd:"The..Bonding?"

Sapphire:"Yes the bonding of the two legendary Twin Dragons Kentaruos

and Kirarlia"

Odd:"Never heard of them"

Sapphire:"Of course not it has been a secret for some time now none of the human race

has known of the twins even though we wanted to tell them"

Odd:"Why weren't you tell They're don't need millions of people shouting out DRAGONS when they have to

deal with Xena"

Sapphire:"They?"

Odd:"Yeah Aelita and the others working there butts off to save the world"

Sapphire:"Really and your not"

Odd:"...No I've decided not to help them anymore ever since I'v learned about the trimakc seal I feel..I don't know dangerous"

Sapphire:"You afraid of hurting them (Odd looked up at her with a depressing face she turned her head and place her hand on one

of the crystal stones) you felt negative power around you like something evil wants to come out (Odd doesn't say anything) The truth is that just

tell you that she's scared(Odd gasped) she's been away from her home for a very long time and all she wants to go back"

Odd:"Who"

Sapphire:"Kiralia...the orb your saw in your chest was her soul"

Odd:"Her soul"

Sapphire:"Yes Kiralia and her bother Kantaous are the guardians of Lyoko there are you can virus protections"

Odd:"Really so they're the one who that fight off Xana right"

Sapphire:"Yes

"Odd:"So what's the deal why were we the ones fighting off at virus (Sapphire was confused) I mean where were they this whole time? Why didn't they do

anything"

Sapphire:"Kiralia and Kentaous were trapped inside the core of Lyoko"

Odd:"What...how did they.."

Sapphire:"It was a curl mistake senting their children into the real world"

Odd:"Their Children wait I thought you said they're brother and sister"

Sapphire:"I'm not talking about they had a two sons together they each have one son Odtora the son of Kiralia and Odray son of Kentaous"

Odd:"Odtora and Odray _where have I heared those names before"_

Sapphire:"Anyway I sence that your friends need you right your comma isn't going to last"

Odd:"Comma...that right I past out after class your right Stella and Joshua must be worried (Sapphire jumped down in front she put one hand on his shoulder,put her

mouth next to her ear and whispered to him)

Sapphire:"Don't trust them they're not the ones I'm talking about"

(Then Odd disappeared)

**Forest sector **

(Aelita and the other are fighting Xena's monster)

Aelita:"Energy field"(She hits the krabe)

Yumi:"Nice shot now go we'll handle the rest"

Aelita:"Alright"(Yumi throw her fans and hit both Krabe and megatank meanwhile Aelita ran into the tower and floating up to the second platform and then Jeremie

laughed a return to the past then a white bubble came up and back at School)

**Jeremie's Room**

Ulrich:"It's it me or is it getting harder then it usally is"

Aelita:"I don't know but for some reason they've been getting stronger every day and it's not because of the return to the past I know cause

I check it"

Jeremie:"One thing for sure we know that there's a replica that Xana created himself"

Yumi:"He created a Replica by himself"

Aelita:"Oh that's right I only told Jeremie I had a talk with Moon she said That the one we found was their replica and a replica that was

made by Xana"

William:"So your saying that There two different replicas"

Aelita:"Yes"

Jeremie:"Now all that's left is finding Xana's replica and destroy it hopefully we'll get rid of then for good"

Ulrich:"Yeah but how do you know where to find there are like 50 replicas in that sea"

Aelita:"He's right we couldn't find it with the superscan so do we find it"

Jeremie:"I thought of that and I made a program that will scoop the whole entire sea hopefully we'll get a trace of something"

Yumi:"And with that we can find where the replica is that's great"

William:"But one thing that bugs me how did they make a replica of a sector that we've never seen before"

(They heard a voice outside the door)

Odd:"It's because it's not a replica it's a sector"

(They ran out the door and they saw Odd steading there)

**Wow odd is back **


	7. Chapter 7

**Code Lyoko-Reloaded Movie Part 2**

**Chapter:7 Odd's Visit **

Aelita:"Odd what...where have you been"

Ulrich:"Yeah what the big idea ditching us like that"

Odd:"Great I should of know you be angry with me"

Aelita:"Well yeah we're angry this is like the stupidest thing you've every done Odd you've

just left us without saying anything (Aelita started crying)...you've should of seen the look on Moon's

face

**_Flashback_**

Aelita:"Moon…Moon why are you crying"

Moon:"Be…Because Odd is... Gone we'll never see him again

Aelita:"…Moon don't cry of course you can see Odd"

Moon:"No I won't…I saw him walk away Aelita I saw him get into that car with his mother "

Aelita:"He left…without saying goodbye"

(Moon wipe her tears away)

_**Present**_

(Odd notice how upset they all were)

Odd:"She said that"

Aelita:"I couldn't get her to stop saying"

Odd:"...Moon..."

(Aelita wipe her tears and stopped crying)

Jeremie:"Odd why did you leave in the first place"

Odd:"...I thought you guys would be safe"

Ulrich:"Safe...safe from what"

Odd:"Safe from me"

Ulrich:"What are you talking about did something happen"

Odd:"Well yeah after the seal broke I've been feeling this...DARK Passion

like something evil wants to come out"

Jeremie:"A Dark passion how interesting"

Aelita:"And you said an evil thing wants to come out"

Odd:"Yep"

Yumi:"Odd that is the most dumbest excurse I ever heard

(Odd looked confused) now tell us why you really left come on tell us the truth"

Ulrich:"Yumi is right this isn't a joke"

Odd:"What I just told you the truth"

Ulrich:"Yeah right you expect us to believe that story well forget it"

(Odd looked at Ulrich with his angry eyes Ulrich looked scared)

Odd:"Well fine I came all this way to see you and this is how you treat me

(Ulrich still looked scared then odd turned around and walked away)Whatever I'm

out of here"

Ulrich:"Odd wait (Odd turned his head) I'm sorry I'm just so angry with you right now"

(Odd turned around and smiled)

Odd:"I don't blame you who could lost an awesome friend"

(They all smiled)

Jeremie:"Well Odd it looks like your back in the group"

Odd:"Yeah not really"

Jeremie:"What did you say"

Odd:"I said I came to visit I didn't say came back...I still think it's too dangerous for me

to hang around"

Ulrich:"Hey it will be fine"

William:"Yeah hey I know what will refreshing you up you can come to Lyoko with us"

Aelita:"Yeah good idea William and while were at it we can scan you in one of the tower to see

if anything has happen to you while you were gone"

(Odd Smiled and the next they're all ran to the factory)

**Factory**

(Aelita,Yumi,and William are in the scanners and the doors closed)

Jeremie:"Ready Transfer Aelita Transfer Yumi Transfer William Scanner Aelita,Scanner Yumi Scanner William

virtualisation"

(They landed in sector 5 where they're taking the new skid for a drive)

Jeremie:"Transfer Ulrich Transfer Odd Scanner Ulrich Scanner Odd virtualisation"

(They landed behind them)

Aelita:"Let's go"

(They all ran to the skid room and each one got on a tranport spot and got beamed into the skid)

Aelita:"Are we ready lift off"

(She drove the skid out of sector 5 and into the digital sea)

Jeremie:"Holoweb on line Aelita there is a replica northeast then south"

Aelita:"Alright I'm on it"

Odd:"Hey I don't like to brother you but what did I miss"

Ulrich:"Nothing"

Odd:"Not funny Ulrich"

William:"No Odd he meant nothing really happened"

Aelita:"They're right Odd Xena's been going easy on us ever since you left and right now

it's been quiet"

Jeremie:"Yeah too quiet I don't like this at all"

Aelita:"Jeremie we can see the replica I'm handing straight for it"

Ulrich:"Replica here we come"

(Odd had his head down and smiled Aelita rotated the skid and use the beam to open the door)

Jeremie:"Just give me a few second to crack the code and it's done"

Yumi:"Wow Jeremie your getting better and better"

Jeremie:"Thank you thank you so Odd any comments"

Odd:"No I'm good"

Ulrich:"...Really that's the first"

(it's a replica of the mountain sector Aelita docked the skid to the tower)

Jeremie:"Alright who will be our volenteers today"

Aelita:"...Jeremie...Do you mind...if Odd and I go cause there are so things I want to say

to him"

Odd:"Ha _what is she up to"_

Jeremie:"Ok Aelita if you want William,Yumi,Ulrich you stay and protect the Skid"

Ulrich:"Hey Aelita what are you up to I thought you were going with Yumi"

Aelita:"I was but there was a change of plan we didn't suspect Odd would show up"

Jeremie:"Are we ready telaportsion Aelita telaportsion Odd"

(They landed on big high mountains with sky skies and big rock)

Jeremie:"Aelita,Odd can you hear"

Odd:"Yes Jeremie we read you out and clear"

Jeremie:"Good where did you land"

Odd:"On really big rocks and lots of hill and mountains"

Jeremie:"Oh well it is the mountain sector ok do you see anything"

(They looked around the big hill until Aelita spotted a small house)

Aelita:"Hey Odd over there"(She pointed)

Odd:"Okay that's weird"

Aelita:"Yeah that's first I've ever seen a house in a replica before there usually

big factories"

Jeremie:"A house what are you talking"

Aelita:"Jeremie is there anything on the montior"

(Jeremie moved his finger over the keyboard and then a screen came up)

Jeremie:"Yeah I've got something there's a whole factory under the house"

(as Jeremie was speaking Aelita and Odd ran up to the house)

Odd:"Under the house but that thing is small..it looks like my grandma house"

Aelita:"Come on let's go in"

(They opened the door and it looked like a regular house with kitchen,dinning room,living room,and a basement)

Odd:"Whoa this is a nice"

(They walked around inside the house and opened every single door except for one that Aelita found)

Aelita:"Odd over here (She try to open the door she found but it was locked from the inside) it's locked"

Odd:"Okay all the other doors are unlocked which means...Laser arrow"(Odd basted the lock and the door slowly opened and started walking)

Aelita:"You always find a way to break in"

Odd:"You know how I am when it comes to our worst enemies"

Aelita:"That's good"(She said in a low tone)

Odd:"Did you say something"

(As they got down at the bottom of the stair Aelita grabbed Odd by arm and started singing and made a rock around his leg trapping him)

Aelita:"Gotta Jeremie I got him"

Jeremie:"Good job now find that supercomputer"

Aelita:"Alright I'm on it"

Odd:"Hey what...Aelita"

Aelita:"I'm sorry Odd or should I say Xena"

Odd:"What?"

Aelita:"That's right I know Odd and he always has an excurse to leave no matter how stupid it could be"

Odd:"Since when?"

(Aelita gasped as she tries to finder out what Xena is up to)

Aelita:"Your very cever but I'm not falling for it"

Jeremie:"Aelita the supercomputer is behind the door right in front of you I'll take care of him"

(Aelita shaked her head up and down and ran pass Odd then Jeremie moved his fingers over the keyboard and 5 spheres each a different color Pink,Green,Red,Blue,and Purple came out of the ground

surrounding Odd and shocked lightening bolt at him knocking him out)

**Mountain Replica**

Yumi:"Jeremie...Jeremie did you get him"

Jeremie:"Yeah but there is problem The 5 soul spheres that I found in Franz Hopper notes didn't kill him"

Ulrich:"What it work before it's blow away Xena's monsters and they never came back"

Jeremie:"Yeah but it seems it only works on monster"

William:"But I thought you said it will work on all our enemies"

Jeremie:"Yeah according to Franz's notes The spheres are made 5 different power sores from all 5 sectors Fire/Dessert,Water/Ice,

Earth/Forest Life/Sector 5 and Darkness/Mountain with all five together it should be no problem"

Ulrich:"Wait didn't you say they aren't allowed to kill anyone of us"

Jeremie:"Yes but...oh no"

**Lab**

Aelita:"Jeremie I found the supercomputer do you want me to destroy it now"

Jeremie:"No Aelita change of plan you have to go help Odd"

Aelita:"What? why? what happened"

Jeremie:"It was the real Odd the Spheres didn't kills him"

Aelita:"What Oh no Odd (She ran back to where Odd was and but the time she got there Odd was gone) Odd where are you"

Jeremie:"What I can't find him anywhere I losted track of him"

**Xena and Odd**

(Odd was lying down on the ground sleeping and Xena put her hand on his chest feeling kira's power from the orb)

Xena:"...Nice to see you again"

**What were Aelita and the other thinking thicking Odd like he is the enemy that was a big mistake and Xena knows about Kira see what happens next chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**Code Lyoko-Reloaded Movie Part 2**

**Chapter:8 Kiralia's Orb **

Xena:"...It's nice to see you again...Kiralia"

(The orb slowly moved out of Odd's chest and formed into a big ghostly blue dragon named Kiralia"

Kiralia:"Xena how dare you call me out when the boy is harmed"

Xena:"He'll be alright I just knocked him out cold that's all (Kira looked at her with an evil eye) anyway when will

lead us you power"

Kiralia:"You have much to learn about the power of the orbs the two orbs of Kentaous and myself is what created

you and the core of Lyoko if they fall into the wrong hand we're all dormed"

Xena:"That won't be a problem just hand the orb to me and anything will be safe you,me,your borther,my kins...even Odd will

find out what really happen...they all will"

Kiralia:"...I felt a darkness in your heart...you cannot be trusted anymore if I give you my orb not only Lyoko will be destroyed but

the whole world will be in choas It would better if the boy kept it he is much more trustful"

Xena:"What you put your trust in someone you don't know instead of your own kind"

Kiralia:"That funny you said not to long ago that he was our kind as well (Xena gasped) am I right"

(Xena smiled Kiralia gasped Xena walked tours Odd and fell on her knees next to him she lifted his head up and started hugging him)

Kiralia:"You miss him don't you...the one that he used to be"(Xena started crying)

Xena:"Why...why doesn't he remember...why did this happen (Odd slowly opened his eye without Xena noticing)why...why she do it why...why...

WHY DID ANTHEA TAKE HIM AWAY FROM US (Odd's eyes opened wide after he heard that) He was like a big brother to us he treated us like we're someone"

Odd:"Anthea (He said it so quickly that Xena didn't hear over her crying then all of a sudden Odd started to get a flashback of Xana and others peaceful people

until their powers were sealed inside the trimakc that Franz Hopper created which is now sealed inside of Odd (But why I said)

10 years ago it was right before Aelita enter to the world of Lyoko then the flashback was gone Odd put his hand on his head and shock his head and Xena let go) Wow what did I just see"

Kiralia:"You've caught a glips of the past"

Odd:"Really...but how"

Xena:"Your powers have increased you had the ability to see the future and Jeremie got rid of that for you and that's what kept you sealed away"

Odd:"What are you talking about"

Kiralia:"Our creater didn't just sealed our powers away he also sealed you away...your whole self you're not who you think you are Odd and

Franz wanted to keep it that way something went wrong there was a virus that was attacking and it infected our father Xana we were going to help but Franz

didn't want us to fight and so he sealed our powers and the core of Lyoko away inside the trimakc"

Odd:"Maybe there was a reason why he didn't want you to fight but what does this have to do with me"

Kiralia:"Everything has to do with you Odd"(Kiralia formed into an orb and flow back into odd chest sending him back to earth where the others were waiting)

Ulrich:"Odd Your alright"

Odd:"Yeah I guess"(10 minutes later)

**Ulrich and Odd's Room**

(Ulrich,William,and Yumi were sitting on Ulrich's bed while Odd,Aelita,and Jeremie were

sitting on Odd's bed)

Aelita:"So you saying is my father sealed away Xena and the others powers away and

Xana was infected by a virus"

Odd:"Yeah that want Kiralia told me and Xena didn't wanted to hear it again"

Jeremie:"So all that time we were fighting something else...not Xana"

Aelita:"But how could a virus that is strong enough to take over another"

Odd:"What ever it was...it really freaked them out"

Ulrich:"Them"

Odd:"Yeah Xana's crew they seem to freak out when their master went crazy and that's when Franz sealed up all

their powers away inside trimakc"

Yumi:"The trimakc...the seal inside you'

Odd:"Yeah..._But i'm sealed in it too is that even possable"_

Yumi:"Odd what did Xena say about this"

Odd:"Um...well...(Goes to flashback)

**Flashback**

Xena:"Why...why doesn't he remember...why did this happen (Odd slowly opened his eye without Xena noticing)why...why she do it why...why...

WHY DID ANTHEA TAKE HIM AWAY FROM US (Odd's eyes opened wide after he heard that) He was like a big brother to us he treated us like we're someone"

**Present**

Odd:"Well she hardly said anything believe or not she was crying most of the time"

(They all stared at him)

All:"CRYING"

William:"What was she crying about"

Odd:"Not sure but I think something happen...but I did hear her talking she said why did Anthea take him away from us,why doesn't he remember,why did this

happen,and he treated us like we're someone"

William:"But who...who is she talking about"

Odd:"How should I know I was still little dowzed off thats all I heared from her"

Jeremie:"Well whatever it was it' still there"

Aelita:"How do you know that"

Jeremie:"I did a scan to find traces of Xana to get more info. and find out that we didn't kill a virus...we killed a

human being"

**What did Jeremie mean that they killed a human being was Xana human**


	9. Chapter 9

**Code Lyoko-Reloaded Movie Part 2**

**Chapter:9 The Truth Behind The Lie**

(Jeremie just told Xana was a human that they killed and not the virus)

Aelita:"How can that be...how could we have killed someone"

Jeremie:"I'm not sure"

Ulrich:"But how did finger out he was human"

Jeremie:"Well after anti-Xana Program destroyed the replicas it left a trace of micro data chips

scattered around the network but I thought they were just fragmits"

Yumi:"Fragmits"

Jeremie:"When something is destroyed on Lyoko pieces of them scattered every where and put back back to together"

Aelita:"Do you thing the virus put itself back together"

Jeremie:"No not really it takes times there had to be thousand of pieces"

Odd:"So your saying the Fragmits are like a puzzle"

Jeremie:"That's right the fragmits are microchi..."

Odd:"Ok can we forget the fragmits and just get to the part about being human"

Jeremie:"Oh right well anyway those micro data chips are codes of human's DNA"

Ulrich:"Whoa are you sure"

Jeremie:"I wish I wasn't"

Aelita:"Do you know who's DNA it is"

Jeremie:"No but I can tell you that the human was a female and it seems the virus used her as a vassel for the time being"

Odd:"Vassel"( soon he felt something stranges,he heart beating fast and anything was was getting blur)

Aelita:"Odd are you ok"(Then Odd feel over)

Ulrich:"Odd..hey what wrong with you (Ulrich lifted him up a little bit and he can see that Odd is sweating put his hand on Odd's head) Oh man he's

burning up"

Odd:"Bo...bo...bon...bon...bo..."

Yumi:"I think he trying to say something"

Odd:"Th...t...th...th...the...the Bon..."

Aelita:"The Bon"

Odd:"The...THE BONDING"(After saying that he pastout)

William:"The bonding"

**Sector 5**

(Kenta felt his sister's bonding power has reveal and the second seal of the trimakc has broken)

Zak:"Kenta did you feel that"

Kenta:"The bonding is compete and the second seal has broken"

Zak:"At last Odd will finally reveal his inter power I can feel them he is coming though"

Kenta:"Yes and my sister Kiralia"

(Zak sees Xena walking in)

Xena:"Zak Dear did you find anything in that bonding dragon of yours"

Zak:"Xena your just in time the second seal has been broken"

Xena:"What great News I knew I would check on you two"

Kenta:"Zak...it's time"

Zak:"Right time to Blast the School down"

Kenta:"Xena your coming"

Xena:I am"

Kenta:"As much as I hate you I need you help"

Xena:"Really you need my help but you one of most powerful dragon of Lyoko"

Zak:"He may be powerful infact he can blow up the entire with just a swing but what's the fun in that"

Xena:"You have a point there"

Zak:"Well Xena"

Xena:"Alright I'm in"

(They both climb on Kenta's back and he created a portal from Lyoko to the real world)

Xena:"I have to say"

Zak:"Say nothing lets go"

Xena:"I love it when you do that"

(Kenta flow though the portal and end up in the woods next to the school)

Zak:"Look at all those human...eekk"

Xena:"All those filtting humans makes me what to hurl"

Zak:Alright Zenta what's the plan"

Kenta:"Right now bend in"

(They both turned around and looked at him)

Xena:"Well that's for us but about you (Kenta was glowing and change himself into a human form as a young

boy with short dark red with black highlight wearing a goth outfit Black and Red) Oh that can work"

(Soon Xena turned herself into a blonde and Zak stayed as a goth)

Xenta:"Alright lets go"

**Ulrich and Odd's Room**

(Odd was laying in his bed Aelita,Yumi,William,Jeremie was sitting next him while Ulrich

walking back and front waiting for him to wake up)

Yumi:"Aelita (She looked at Yumi) does he know"

Aelita:"That he is...No Remember He doesn't want to know"

William:"...you know one day we are going to have to tell him"

Yumi:"William is right Aelita he going find out"

Ulrich:"Yeah but even if wants to hear it"(Ulrich sat down next to William)

William:"But didn't we tell us no to say anything"

Ulrich:"Well either way he is going to find out if he likes it or not"

Yumi:"Ulrich"

Ulrich:"So as soon as he wakes up I'm going to tell him"

Aelita:"No your not Ulrich"

Ulrich:"Why not"

Aelita:"because I want to tell him"

Ulrich:"Aelita"

Aelita:"As his older sister it's best that I tell him"

(They hear Odd waking up he slowly opened his eyes)

Aelita:"Good your awake Odd there is something I have to tell you"

Odd:"Aelita I'm sorry"

Aelita:"Sorry for what?"

Odd:"I couldn't keep my promise"

(He pulled himself up)

Aelita:"What are saying...Don't tell me..."

Odd:"Yes the second seal...has...broken"

(They all gasped)

**Sorry it's been a while since I worked on this but now I'm back and so the second seal has broken,what will happen,Will Aelita finally tell him that he is her brother **

**and the truth behind the trimakc,will find out soon**


	10. Chapter 10

**Code Lyoko-Reloaded Movie Part 2**

**Chapter:10 Nature Has Choosing**

(Odd find out that the second seal has broken and just told the others)

Ulrich:"Odd you joking right"

Odd:"I wish I was but from the dream I had it seem so real"

Aelita:"But how...what did you do"

Odd:"How should I know all of this happens randomly"

Jeremie:"Well for one thing we know that the second seal will break from

being choosing by nature"

Yumi:"You have any ideas"

Jeremie:"Not yet but we will head to the factory to give Odd a deep scan and see what it is"

**Factory**

(Odd walked into one of the scanners)

Odd:"I'm ready Jeremie"

Jeremie:"Ok listen Odd I'm going to sent you to the ice sector"

Odd:"Hey wait a minute I thought you were just going to scan"

Jeremie"Yeah...I lied"(Then the scanner door closed)

Yumi:"Nice work Jeremie get him everytime"

Jeremie:"Thanks now Aelita will head for the scanner"

Aelita:"I'm on it"

(Aelita walked into the elavtor and door closed taking her to the scanner room)

Aelita:"Alright Jeremie I'm ready"

Jeremie:"Ok transfer Aelita Scanner Aelita..."

Odd:"Jeremie what's the big deal why did you sent me to Lyoko"

Jeremie:"Because Odd in order to solve this into recalcuatlate your base level from your DNA code level"

Odd:"WHAT?"

Aelita:"To put this way he is scanning you from Lyoko and I'm here to collect the Data"

Odd:"Then why didn't you just say that you know Enstein you need to learn to speak English"

Jeremie:"Aelita and Odd head north until you find a way tower so I can laugh the scan"

Aelita:"We're going to need our rides"

Jeremie:"On the way"

(Odd hoped on his overboard then looked around for the overwing)

Odd:"Umm..Jeremie you forgot Aelita's ride"

Jeremie:"No I didn't"

(Before he knew it Aelita jumped on the back with him and grabbed his waist)

Aelita:"Oh Odd I know you like to go alone but I can't let you do that"

Jeremie:"Yeah it best that you two go together"

Odd:"Whatever"

(Odd and Aelita took off to find the tower)

Jeremie:"nothing in site hopfully it goods"

Ulrich:"Hey Jeremie what do you wants us to do"

Jeremie:"I'm senting all three to sector 5"

Yumi:"But why"

Jeremie:"because the core is under attack"

(The screen showed up on the montior)

Ulrich:"Alright Jeremie we are on it"

(Ulrich,William,and Yumi walked into the elavtor and went down to the scanner room)

Jeremie:"Odd,Aelita how are you doing"

Odd:"Fine we made it to the tower (As they made it there the way tower turned Black) But..."

Jeremie:"But what?"

Aelita:"Jeremie the tower just turned black"

(A screen came up and showed the way tower disappearing on the screen)

Jeremie:"It didn't turn black it disappeared"

Aelita:"Well you better see for yourself"

(A screen showed him the black tower)

Jeremie:"Your right Aelita it is black but why didn't it showed on the superscan"

Odd:"Maybe Ryuu doesn't like to be noticed"

Aelita:"That maybe true but..."

Odd:"Lets get this over with"

(Odd grabbed Aelita's arm and walked into the black tower)

Jeremie:"Odd was that a really good idea"

Odd:"I know what your saying we should find another tower and used that one...but if that tower turns as

the same as this one"

Aelita:"His got a point"

**Sector 5**

(William,Ulrich,and Yumi are in the core chamber fighting off Xena monsters they were tree creeper and two mantas)

Ulrich:"Bring it on ugly"(he blocked a laser with his sword and hit the creeper right back)

Yumi:"Nice one Ulrich"(she throw her fan and hit the manta William destroyed two creepers)

William:"That should do it"

Ulrich:"Yeah you better up"(He looked up and saw the manta shot at him but missed)

William:"Whoa where did he come from"

Ulrich:"You mean she"(Ulrich ran on the wall and jumped on the manta and destoryed it)

Yumi:"SHE..."

Ulrich:"Yeah all mantas are girl"

Yumi:"Did you get that from Odd"

Ulrich:"Hey at less I'm not naming"

William:"Odd names the monsters"

Yumi:"Yeah it weird...but he's weird"

Ulrich:"speaking of weird that was too easy"

(Jeremie was scanning Odd and noticed something strange)

Jeremie:"What is this"

Aelita:"Jeremie is there something wrong"

Jeremie:"I'm getting all this data but I don't know where there coming from"

(Then Aelita had a millions codes on the plat form)

Aelita:"Your not the only one getting data"

Odd:"What is going on"

Jeremie:"We're getting datas from the tower but we just wanting a scan not all of this"

_Ryuu:"It's time"_

Odd:"Hmm...Ryuu"

_Ryuu:"It's time for you to feel the bond"_

Odd:"Aelita wait...don't do anything else"

_Ryuu:"The Bond is within you, the bond is here and the seal has broken"_

Odd:"...Jeremie I think Ryuu knows how the second broken"

Jeremie:"What is he saying"

_Ryuu:"The bond within come...COME"_

Odd:"He said the bond"

Jeremie:"The bond...

(Odd ran out of the tower and Aelita followed)

Aelita:"Odd wait"

Odd:"Sorry but we need get to sector 5"

Jeremie:"What why"

Odd:"Ryuu he knows about what's going on"

**Well sorry about the ending but this is as far as I can go on this,so wait until next chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

**Code Lyoko-Reloaded**

**Chapter:11** **The Bond Knows Best**

(Aelita and Odd are at the edge of the sector waiting for the tranporter to sent them to

sector 5 Jeremie type on the word spicio and then the tranporter took them)

Jeremie:"Ulrich,Yumi,William Aelita and Odd are on the way"

Ulrich:"Why we don't need any help we are go here"

(The whole sector started to shake again and everything is falling)

Yumi:"What's happening"

William:"I don't know"

(The shake stop and menta and creepers attacked from nowhere then Kentaous came out in his red ghostly form)

Ulrich:"What's that"

Yumi:"I don't know but it's scary"

Xena:"That's what you call Kentaous the dragon of death"

William:"Xena"

Xena:"In the flesh"

Aelita:"William,Ulrich,Yumi"

Ulrich:"Aelita,Odd where did you guys come from"

Jeremie:"I sent them there because apparently Odd freaked out and ran for edge of the sector"

Odd:"Hey the reason I freaked out was because I felt something creepy down my spine"

Jeremie:"Yeah you said Ryuu knows what going on but I don't see him anywhere"

Aelita:"Yeah neither do I"

Yumi:"Ryuu never showed up just that guy"

(She pointed at Kenta)

Aelita:"What is that"

William:"We don't know it showed up with all these creepers and mantas"

Odd:"...Strange"

Aelita:"Odd help me"

(Aelita ran tours the dragon and Odd ran after her)

Odd:"Aelita what are you doing"

Aelita:"Energy Field"(She hit Kenta on his cheek but didn't injured him)

Odd:"Aelita are nuts"

Aelita:"No...Odd that is not Ryuu"(The others ran tours them)

Odd:"I know it's not but you shouldn't be attacking we don't know what this thing"

Yumi:"Aelita Odd is right if we figure out what this thing is we can find it's weakest"

Kenta:"My weakest can not be reveloded"

William:"It's talk"

Xena:"Of course he talks that Kentaous the bonding dragon of death"

Odd_:"Bonding_"

Ulrich:"Dragon of death now I know why he looks so creepy"

(Kenta roared and the whole sector started shaking and blocks are falling)

Odd:"Oh no not again"

William:"Didn't something like this happen before"

Ulrich:"Yeah not to long ago"

Yumi:"We better watch out"

Aelita:"And hope not to get crushed"

(As the block felt Aelita and Yumi both jumped out of the way and Kenta stopped roared

then the shaking stopped)

Odd:"Oh my god one roar and it's a earthquake"

Xena:"I'm amazed you didn't get crushed to death"

Ulrich:"Well believe or not we didn't"

Xena:"If that didn't get rid of you maybe my creepers will"

(Xena snapped for finger together and about 12 creepers showed up)

Xena:"I love to stay and watch bleed and cry but I got thing to do"

(She turned into a smoke and disappeared and as they were fighting the creepers Zak showed up

and lead them a hand)

Zak:"Need some help"

Odd:"Would love it"

(Zak isn't surprised that Odd is back)

Zak:"Back so soon"

Odd:"Not now"

Jeremie:"Be careful guys you have flying mantas coming your way"

Ulrich:"We see them...a lot of them"

(Mantas started firing that the warriors and sent Yumi and Aelita back to earth)

Ulrich:"Yumi"

William:"Aelita"

Odd:"Oh man it didn't take them long"

Zak:"Yeah we're next"

William:"You don't have to tell me twice"

(Odd fired a few arrows and destroyed 3 mantas and 6 creepers Ulrich just on top of a manta and William

jumped on another and destroyed both mantas and as manta fired at Zak throw a blade and destoryed it)

Ulrich:"Alright 2 mantas and like 9 creepers left we can do this"(Odd destoryed another creeper)

Odd:"Eight"

Ulrich:"Alright you guys lets get...(The sector started to shake again,all the monster ran away)

William:"Now what"

(The ground underneath them was cracking then a giant hand with claws came out of the ground and

got rid of Zak,Ulrich,and William)

Jeremie:"Odd what is it"

Odd:"It looks like a giant hand"

Jeremie:"A hand but whose"

(The elevator door opened William and Ulrich walked up to Jeremie and the girls)

Ulrich:"What the heck just happened one minute I was fighting some creepers and the next thing I ended up here"

William:"Your not the only one"

Aelita:"What do you remember right after that"

William:"Well everything started shaking again and then this giant hand with claws slided them with butter"

(The hand reach out and grabbed Odd before he could run away)

Jeremie:"Well that hand is still there and it got Odd"

Aelita:"...This is so strange why is everything happening to him"

Jeremie:"Aelita"

Aelita:"Don't Jeremie...it's like he took my place"

(The hand had Odd in his grasped and then the head came out and it was Ryuu)

Odd:"It's ok Jeremie It's just Ryuu"

Aelita:"Oh thank goddness I was afraid it would be another one"

Ryuu:"I see you have returned young one"

Odd:"Yeah...because I felt something ...something evil I need to know what it is"

Ryuu:"That I know but cannot tell that is a feeling from someone only you will find out"

Odd:"A feeling someone not something"

Ryuu:"Someone you will met deep your heart"

Odd:"Alright alright you said you know something so what is it"

Ryuu:"I understand you wish to hear about the second seal choosing by nature"

Odd:'Yeah but what does it mean"

Jeremie:"Choosing by Nature that's what broke the second seal"

Aelita:"Nature like outside right"

Ryuu:"It is more then outdoors only a living creature that live with nature can

break the seal of the trimakc"

Odd:"So who was it"

Ryuu:"Mother nature herself she told me if the seal breaks her powers will return and it did"

Odd:"Mother Nature...she did it to save her home right"

Ryuu:"Right but little does she know that breaking the seal will unleash the most powerful and deadly

dragon sealed within you"

Odd:"Another Dragon what Waldo created Lyoko when he was five when a boy believes in Dragons"

Ryuu:"We are not Computers we are the real thing trapped in this virtal world"

Odd:"Ok so what's name of this powerful Dragon"

Ryuu:"Odone...he was named by human"

Odd:"Was about to say"

Ryuu:"Odd you must return"

(Ryuu crushed Odd in his hand and sent him back to earth)

Jeremie:"A powerful and deadly Dragon named Odone"

(They elevator doors open and Odd was standing there waiting for the others and they all went back

to kadic)

**I am back more chapters will be on the way the reason I stopped this was because I wasn't getting any rating or comments about my story so I was thinking about changing it up a little bit one of this chapter will be about Ulrich and Yumi that will be the change this story is still gone of be about Dragons and Odd A lot of people were thinking about Xana coming back or Aelita turned on the supercomputer to find her father but I'm not stealing any idea so this is my story of Code Lyoko Reloaded**


	12. Chapter 12

**Code Lyoko- Reloaded**

**Chapter:12 We Know Nothing Till The End  
**

(Yumi,Aelita,Ulrich,Jeremie,Odd and William were walking though the woods

to find something in the hermitage and Odd is complaining about Ryuu not telling him anything)

Yumi:"Odd you need to cool down"

Odd:"how can I cool down when I'm not getting any info. on this stupid seal"

Ulrich:"Yeah Ryuu has a big mouth but he's not using it"

Odd:"Thank you Ulrich"

Aelita:"Jeremie what do you think"

Jeremie:"About what?"

Aelita:"You know the seal and Ryuu"

Jeremie:"What I think is that Ryuu is keeping something from us"

Odd:"No...Really"

Jeremie:"Honestly I think there is some kind of link between Ryuu and the Trimakc seal"

William:"Is that why we're going to the hermitage to find some clues"

Jeremie:"What right"

Ulrich:"But we search that place a million times and its the same old thing"

Jeremie:"Yes but there are some places we haven't look yet"

(They all stared at him as they arrived that house where Aelita grow up Jeremie went in

first and the others followed)

Aelita:"This place brings back so many memories"

Jeremie:"Try not to think about it"

(Jeremie opened one of the dresser and pulled the switch inside and a wall opened)

Ulrich:"A secret passage"

Aelita:"How could I of missed that"

Jeremie:"Yeah this was an accident I came here yesterday to find some files and I found this"

Odd:"Cool"

(They walked down stairs though the secret passage way until they end up in a strange room with computer screens on the wall

and a voice commander with a woman's voice)

Aelita:"I never computer like this before"

Ulrich:"It's incredible"

Com:"Scanning scanning...DNA's unknown...One is known as Aelita Scheaffer welcome back dear"

Aelita:"Oh...Thank you"

Com:"Scanning scanning...four other DNA's unknown"

Jeremie:"Four others (She was counting) there are five of us"

Odd:"...Your right maybe it didn't scan all of us"

Jeremie:"Computer don't make mistakes Odd"

:"I am Com-2011 I was created to protected the data from intruders"

Aelita:"But you know we're not intruders right"

:"Right as I scanned the your DNA's I noticed two people that has already in my system"

William:"Two so one must be Aelita but who is the other one"

Jeremie:"Com-2011 can you tell the two people that in your system"

Com:"...Aelita Sceaffer youngest daughter of Franz and Anthea Scheaffer and Odane Scheaffer son of Franz and Anthea

Scheaffer and youngest twin brother of Andrew Scheaffer"

Jeremie:"Wait...Twin Brother"

Com:"Correct now to scan four DNA data into my system"

(The Computer Scanned Jeremie,Ulrich,Yumi and William with a laser shot in there eye)

Ulrich:"Ow what was that"

Yumi:"Something shot in my eye"

Jeremie:"Mine too"

Com:"Scan complete DNA data has been conferred"

Ulrich:"So you can tell us who we are"

Com:"Ulrich Stern the mighty samurai fighter, Yumi Ishiyama the female Japanese Warrior,William Dunbar

the blue night terror and Jeremie Belpois the in genus brain"

Odd:"Ha it didn't scan I wonder why"

Ulrich:"Maybe cause it doesn't like you"

Odd:"Funny Ulrich"

Aelita:"_If it didn't scan Odd with the rest that means..._Com-2011 can you show us the identification of all the people

that are in this room"

Com:"One moment please"

Odd:"What is that going to tell us"

Aelita:"...Just wait you'll see"

(A screen showed up and enlisted all the names of the people that are in the room)

Ulrich:"It's just a list of our names"

Aelita:"Yeah but looks who in it"

Ulrich:"Odane Scheaffer yeah Com said he is in here with us"

Aelita:"Yeah and who's not in it"

Odd:"Me"

Aelita:"What"

Odd:"My name is not it just that Odane kid"

(While Odd was looking at the screen Ulrich and Aelita were whispering to each other)

_Ulrich:"I can't take it anymore Aelita you have to tell him"_

_Aelita:"But he said he doesn't know"_

_Ulrich:"He doesn't know what he said"_

_Aelita:"yes he did...he's scared Ulrich _

_He's got this seal on him and doesn't know what will come out...he thought_

_we were talking about that"_

_Ulrich:"...Oh I didn't realize but still"_

(Ulrich walked tours Odd)

Ulrich_:_"Odd there is something we have to tell you...that something you didn't what to hear"

Odd:"If you are going tell me that I'm Aelita's brother than I'm not surprised to hear it"

Ulrich:"What how did you know"

Odd:"...uh...lets just say a old friend told me"

(Zak walked in)

Zak:"Well...nice place you got here"

Odd:"And there he is"

Ulrich:"You told Odd"

Zak:"Yeah why not you know Odd...Aelita was going to tell you herself"

Odd:"Aelita"

Aelita:"Well Yeah but I didn't know how...that's when you said you didn't want to hear it"

Odd:"Oh...That's what you going to say to me"

(Aelita looked confused)

Aelita:"Yeah...you probably thought it would be about the seal"

Odd:"Well Yeah I thought you guys found more info."

Jeremie:"We still need to find out more about it so far the two seal have broken"

Yumi:"And we don't when the third will break"

Jeremie:"I know that what worrying me"

(Odd felt the dark Ora around again that something wants to come out badly)

Odd:"_I had this feeling before"_

(Odd looked at the others wanted to say something but the darkness feeling went away)

**So the group found a strange computer called Com-2011 created by who**** Aelita's ****father who knows and Odd knows that he is Odane Scheaffer Aelita's Brother but also Andy's twin brother and felt ****that evil Ora again wonder what it means **_  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**Code Lyoko-Reloaded**

**Chapter:13 Com-2011 **

Com:"My data system has detected that one has left the room"

Ulrich:"What...Where's Odd"

(They looked around for him)

Zak:"What a sneaky kid"

Aelita:"Odd"

(Odd ran up the stairs feeling that evil ora)

Odd:"What am I doing,why did I just runaway like that"

_Ora:"Your Afraid'_

Odd:"What who said that"

Ulrich:"Odd"

William:"Dude why is up with you"

Odd:"Nothing"

William:"Then why did you run off"

Odd:"I didn't run off"

William:"Yes you did I saw you and you were freak out about something"

Odd:"Maybe I was so what"

_Ora:"That brat needs to mind his own business" _

_Odd:"That voice again"_

Aelita:"Odd"

_Ora:"What do they want to know they shouldn't stick there noses where they don't belong"_

Odd:"Sorry I have to go"

Ulrich:"Hey wait a minute"

(Odd ran out the front door and though the forest and hid behind big oak tree)

Odd:"What is wrong with me and whose that voice I'm hearing"

Kira:"Your dark side"

(Odd looked down and say the blue orb once again)

Odd:"Kira"

Kira:"Now that you know who you are we must visit Sapphire once again"

Odd:"Sapphire"

(Odd had a flashback of when he first met Sapphire)

Odd:"I remember her she is my master of the bonding"

Kira:"We must go to her"

Odd:"Last time I would to her I ended up in the hospital"

Kira:"That's why we need to hide your body"

Odd:"Hide it...Oh right that way nobody will suspected anything when they see my body laying on the ground"

Kira:"Right now follow me"

(Odd followed the orb into a tree with a big opening small enough to fit the body and hide it)

Odd:"I don't feel so good"

Kira:"That's mean we started"

(Odd was feeling light headed and fell a sleep and when woke up he was in the crystal city with his Lyoko outfit on)

Odd:"Sapphire"

Sapphire:"Right here so you heard from COM-2011"

Odd:"You knew"

Sapphire:"About COM...yes I have but I wanted you to figure out yourself"

Odd:"If you knew about Com that means you must about the two seals"

Sapphire:"...Yes I felt it a while ago"

Odd:"...Did you know how they broke"

Sapphire:"The first one was about your memories,your past life in which you never knew,and the second was about

choosing nature but nature has to choose you"

Odd:"Ok the first I get when I dreaming about a women and young girl that looked like Aelita and also a boy that looked

like me and the women named him Odd and when I realize that the seal broke"

Sapphire:"I see so when you thought it was a dream it was really your memories of them"

Odd:"That explains that...but what about the second one how is chosen by nature have to do with it"

Kira:"Allow me to explains this one"

Sapphire:"As you wish"

Kira:"You see Odd I am the dragon of life,I am the one that let nature do what it can do spend life to your world"

Odd:"Spend life...who are you mother nature"

Kira:"I am a mother of your nature and the bond of your powers"

Odd:"Ok so can tell me how this one broke"

Kira:"This one was on purpose"

Odd:"You mean someone broke them self"

Kira:"You see when the memory seal broke the creatures around it was being force to fight I didn't why

they were doing this"

Odd:"Creatures around it what creatures are you talking about"

Kira:"The creatures from your world...the opened door must of scared them"

Odd:"The animals in the forests were going nuts that can't be good"

Sapphire:"These animals...they scene things before they crazy like something is coming"

Odd:"Yeah something that they don't want agree with when that happens they don't know what

to do but freak out it's like kiwi scenes Sissi comes nears my door to see Ulrich"

Sapphire:"Kira after the animals saw that what did you do"

Kira:"Forgive me but I had no other choice the human couldn't stop the creatures for going crazy so I

had to do what was best"

Odd:"Kira don't tell me"

Kira:"I broke the nature seal to fight back the negative energy around the animals"

Sapphire:"By breaking seal you also revealed some of the evil energy that was left inside"

Odd:"A evil energy"

Sapphire:"Odd...have you been hearing voices"

Odd:"Yeah and every time I hear it I felt the evil Ora again but this time it's worst"

Kira:"I am sorry Your felt that"

Odd:"You know I should be mad at you but I'm not"

Sapphire:"Your not"

Odd:"No I understand why you did...I love animals too."

(Sapphire smiled and Kira was surprised to hear that)

Odd:"Now do you mind taking me back"

Sapphire:"Not yet Odd you got some training to do"

Odd:"Training...For what"

Sapphire:"How to bond with the crystals"

Odd:" You can bond with them"

Kira:"For now on the crystal will be your weapon"

Odd:"Alright lets do this"

**While Odd started his training with his master Sapphire and his dragon Kiralia Aelita and the others are walking though the woods and heading **

** back to school what will happen next **


	14. Chapter 14

**Code Lyoko-Reloaded**

**Chapter:14 The Bonding Training **

(Kira and Sapphire are beginning to train Odd how to control his bonding power)

Kira:"The crystal will guild though your power...listen"

(Odd close his eyes and and hears the voices from what the crystal)

Odd:"I hear voice"

Kira:"Good now followed those voices"

(Voices got louder and the crystal started slowly moving upward)

Sapphire:"fabulous"

(The crystal started to change color from blue to violet)

Kira:"The Crystals"

Sapphire:" There changing colors...there not sapphires anymore"

Kira:"There changing to Amethysts"

(As the crystals change from sapphire to amethyst the voices in Odd's head

started talking though his mouth)

_Odd:"This boy...he is not like others...his heart feel wary and careless _

Sapphire:"The crystal are responding" _  
_

_Odd:"his mind is wide open...what a strange past, the parents are not the parents _

_this boy knows now"_

Sapphire:"The Parents are not parents so Odd isn't really a Della Robbia"

Kira:"Who is the family"

_Odd:Same as the girl from the world"_

Kira:"What world?"

_Odd:"...The world without danger"_

(After saying those words The voices went away and Odd passed out)

Kira:"Hey kid are you alright"

Sapphire:" A world without danger is that even possible"

**In the Forest**

(Ulrich Yumi and William are looking for Odd)

William:"Hey guys what makes you think that he is still in the wood"

Ulrich:"Because he ran though not to long ago"

Yumi:"Yeah he's got to be around here somewhere"

William:"Maybe not maybe he ran straight back to Kadic"

Ulrich:"I hardly doubt it...he's fast but not that fast and beside Odd hates school"

William:"Don't we all"

Yumi:"He's got a point there but still..."

(She heard something a sound of something waking up)

Yumi:"Did you hear that"

Ulrich:"Yeah it coming from over here"

(They rushed though the brushes to hear where the sound is coming from and there

they saw there friend in the tree hole)

Yumi:"Odd"

Odd:"Yumi,Ulrich, and William what are you doing here"

Ulrich:"I was about to say the same thing what were doing in that tree"

Odd:"Sleeping...I was sleeping"

Yumi:"Your kidding me"

Ulrich:"Odd I know you sleep during the day time but in the forest"

Odd:"Hey I get to take my naps wherever I want"

(Odd jumped out of the tree,walks tours the school and the others followed)

**Jeremie's Room**

(Aelita and Jeremie are working on the program for Xena and her pals)

Aelita:"The program is almost complete lets just hopes it work on them"

Jeremie:"it's no good we need more info. on them and the data from sector 5

isn't enough"

Aelita:"Then what do we do"

Jeremie:"I just as last as you...(knock on the door) come in"

(The door opened and they saw the gang walk in)

Aelita:"So you finally found him where was him"

Ulrich:"Well we was sitting in a tree taking a nap"

Jeremie:"Well that's no surprise he likes taking nap in the day time"

Aelita:"Yeah but in the woods Odd come on you were that tired"

Odd:"Well yeah you see...ever since the seal break my body gets numb

likes it been drained out of me and now every minute of the day I get tired

just for walking"

Yumi:"Odd why didn't something before"

Odd:"It wouldn't matter you guys would of noticed anyway but i guess you

didn't since your freaking out about it"

Aelita:"You maybe right I would of noticed a head time"

Jeremie:"So would I...I mean I would tell if anyone was about to faint Odd I noticed

you've been having trouble since we were at the hermitages"

Odd:"You did"

Jeremie:"Yeah I noticed you've been sweating out of breath and you had a hard time walking

it like you ran 50 yard mile"

Odd:"Was it really that noticeable"

Jeremie:"Well to me anyway but you seem fine now"

Aelita:"Great everyone we heading to factory"

Yumi:"What...what for"

Jeremie:"To get more info. for our new program but your not sector 5"

Odd:"We're not how are going to get the info."

Jeremie:"I'll tell when we get there"

**Factory**

Jeremie:"Alright listen up all of you what we're going to do is that all five of you

are going to be sent in the forest sector"

Ulrich:"Yeah what then Aelita is going to do some kind data search"

Aelita:"Not necessarily we're going to find Moon there"

Odd:"...Huuu"

Aelita:"If we talk to Moon maybe she'll tell us something"

Yumi:"I forgot all about her"

Jeremie:"Well we haven't see her in a while so I guess it's no surprise"

_Odd:"They forgot about Moon all this time they've been here near the factory though _

_this_ _worse and never even brother to talk her are you kidding me" _

Aelita:"Well I did not to long ago"

Jeremie:"Really what did she say"

Aelita:"Nothing really she was too upset to talk now that we have Odd here she will

say something"

Odd:"Wait are you telling me Moon hasn't been around lately"

Ulrich:"Well no"

Jeremie:"Alright enough talking head for the scanners I'll sent right way"

(They all head down to the scanner room Ulrich,Yumi,and William step into

scanners and the door closed behind them)

Jeremie:"Scanner Ulrich Scanner Yumi Scanner William"

(They landed in the forest sector near the white tower)

Ulrich:"Jeremie we're waiting"

Jeremie:"They are on the way"

(Aelita and Odd step in the scanners and the doors closed and landed

next to the others)

Aelita:"Let's go everyone into the tower"

(They ran into the tower and Aelita moved her hand on the digital platform to call in Moon

but does not respond)

Aelita:"Moon if you can hear me please come out...we to talk to you"

(Still no responses)

Yumi:"Come on Moon...You remember us right we're your friends"

(Her voices came to them but she didn't)

Moon:_"I'm sorry Yumi but I don't want to talk"_

Aelita:"...Are still upset about something"

Moon:"_No not really not anymore I just...can't talk right now...I don't know what to say"_

Ulrich:"Do you even know what it is"

Moon:"_Yes I know you want information on Xena but I can't she'll kill me"_

Yumi:"Don't say that Moon"

Moon:_"But she will not doubt"_

William:"Come on we'll keep it a secret just between us six"

Moon:"_Six but they're only four of you plus me makes it five...unless...who is there with you"_

Odd:"...Well it's the boy that left and made you upset"

(After a while of complete silence Moon showed appeared in front of Odd in white smoke with her head down

in silence)

**Now let's see what Moon has to say now that Odd is back****, will she been upset even more, Will she talk, let's just see **_  
_


	15. Chapter 15

**Code Lyoko-Reloaded**

**Chapter:15 Speaking **

(Now that Odd is back Moon is willing to talk)

Moon:"I knew I just knew it you did come back"

Odd:"That's great you kept hoping _even though I told you not too_."

Moon:"Who cares anyway your back"( she hugged him)

Aelita:"_Moon is not upset at all in fact she is more happier then before"_

Odd:"By the way you heard us asking you about Xena"

Moon:"Yeah the thing is she's watching us"

Yumi:"She is"

Xena:"Yes I am"

(Xena appeared from black smoke in the middle)

Aelita:"Xena"

Odd: "Oh great trouble is here"

Xena: "Moon what have you been telling them"

Moon: "Nothing...yet"

Xena:" Really and I see an old friend is back"

Yumi: "What do you want"

Xena:" Please Yumi do I really need to answer"

(Yumi looked confused she looked at Aelita and she looked back at her)

Ulrich: "Alright what's the deal here you haven't been attacking us for mouths"

William: "I agree and all of a sudden you showed up here with all of us"

(Xena walked out of the tower with silence and then Odd walked out after telling the others to stay in the tower)

Odd: "So what is it...what are you up too"

Xena: "What do you mean"

Odd: "You know what I mean according to my friends you've been quite and behaving"

Xena:" Your surprised"

Odd:"...well...yeah"

Xena:" Why"

Odd: "Why...what"

Xena: "Why are surprised...why can't you feel what we feel you and I are sibling by blood and yet

you fail to understand our pain"

Odd:"Understand...I might be a half-blood but I know we are not connected"

Xena:"...Do you know why we don't understand each others pain"

Odd:" I've got millions of reason please name one"

Xena:"...The seal Odd"

Odd: "The seal"

Xena:"The Trimakc Seal that seal is what keeping the bond from you and me and once that is broken you

well reveal your true self"

Odd:"...My true self am I not my true self"

Xena:"No your name isn't Odd...and to make sure no one else hears this"

(She shot a smoke into the tower and devitalized everyone in it)

Odd:"What did you do"

(Before she answered one of her smokes grabbed Odd and throw him into the tower and then Xena walked in)

Xena:"Now that it's just us we will have a little chat"

(Odd was willing to listen meanwhile the gang walked out of the elevator leaping to the Jeremie)

Jeremie:"I can't hear them Xena cut us off"

William:"Must be important"

Jeremie:"Your right William whatever she's telling Odd hasn't what us to hear"

Ulrich:"Well I'm going back sent me back Einstein"

William:"I'm coming with you"

(Ulrich and William ran down to the scanners and Jeremie transported them to the forest sector)

Jeremie:"Go west that's Odd is and I'm sorry but you have to go by foot I do have enough power to bring up your vehicles"

Ulrich:"Don't worry we will get there lets go William"

William:"Right"

(They headed west to the white tower as for Odd who just now realized who he once was the child of the most dangerous creation

that even more powerful than Xana...his mother Zentha)

Odd:"Zentha the mother of Xana"

Xena:"She is your mother too our power was gifted from her but only two were chosen with the Bonds the Dragons Kirara and Kentaous

as we both know you have the bond with the life dragon Kirara now who has Kentaous that's a mystery"

(Odd stud there had nothing to say meanwhile Ulrich and William where still running tours the tower still had a long way to go)

Ulrich:"If we had our vehicles we would of got there by now"

William:"But Ulrich you can really fast you have a change of getting there before me"

Ulrich:"It's no good even I started from here I still would have a long way to go"

Jeremie:"Ulrich,William stop where you are"

Ulrich:"What is it Einstein"

Jeremie:"You guys just past it"

Ulrich:"Past it It's right in front of us"

Jeremie:"No that's not it according to the map you are only 12 feet away start heading north"

(Ulrich and William ran and they found the tower)

William:"We found it Jeremie"

(Little did they know that Xena created a barrier around the tower)

Ulrich:"Jeremie there is something here"

Jeremie:"I see it...it a barrier Xena knew we would come back for Odd so she created a barrier around the tower"

Ulrich:"Oh no this is just great what do we do"

William:"Well I have an Idea...but it's kind of lame and your not to going to like it"

(Xena had smoke wrapped around Odd)

Odd:"Let me go Xena"(His heart was pulsing and body was numb the seal was slowly breaking apart)

Xena:"It hurts doesn't it (she put her hand on the side of his face) your true self is about to come out"

(Odd's hair and nails were growing longer fangs were growing out of his teeth and his eyes were turning blood red)

Xena:"...Welcome back...Odone (As she was about to kiss him William shouted out his name)

William:"HEY ODD ARE YOU IN THERE PLEASE TELL US IF YOU ARE"

Ulrich:"YEAH WE ARE HERE TO SAVE YOU AS USUALLY"

Odd:"Ulrich"

Xena:"He start transform back but how...The crack are disappearing on the seal"

William:"COME ON MAN SAY SOMETHING"

Xena:"Could it be that he trusts these humans that could be the only way the final seal can only be broken

by an untrusted friendship in other words someone will have to betray him and I know who that friend is"

(Odd Fangs and claws were going away and the blood red were turning to the original color he still had long hair and flew over

on his side)

Xena:"So close...but next we meet Odd you won't get off that easily"

(She turned to smoke and disappeared and the barrier disappeared as well)

Jeremie:"You guys the Barrier is gone now get Odd out of there"

(Ulrich and William ran inside the tower and their laying on his side)

Ulrich:"Odd...What happened to you"

Jeremie:"Ulrich,William what's going on"

William:"Jeremie you might as well bring us in I think you guy to see this for yourself"

(Jeremie pushed the button and walked down the scanners as the girls followed Ulrich grabbed Odd as he

fell out of the scanner William was right next to him and heard the door opening)

Aelita:"Odd"

Ulrich:"He is alright he is just unconscious but..."

Yumi:"There is something different about him"

Jeremie:"His hair is longer that is...maybe not"

Ulrich:"Come on help me carry him"

Jeremie:"Bring him to the computer lab"

Ulrich:"Why"

Jeremie:"He will rest there until he recovers unless you want to make up story about this on"

Ulrich:"...No"

(Ulrich and William carried to the computer and Jeremie used his brand new transporter to beam them and

himself to Ulrich and Odd's room and they were all surprised)

Ulrich:"Whoa how did we get here"

Jeremie:"My new investigation the transporter beam"

(As Jeremie explained how it worked and Ulrich laid Odd in his bed and covered him and William sat next to him)

William:"...Don't Worry Ulrich...He'll be alright"

(Ulrich smiled and hugged him)

**Will Odd wake up the next day,Sorry it's been so long but I did give up on this Fiction because I heard of the new Season of code lyoko called Code Lyoko Evolution so tell me what you think even though it's old and Jeremie's Transporter I'll explain that in the next chapter**


	16. Chapter 16

I have decided to stop Code Lyoko reloaded the movie because ever since I heard about the new season code lyoko evolution a though came to me saying it's no uses continue this fiction of mine. as I also realize that I'm getting alot of viewers for comments about this so I decided to stop it but I also wrote a new article called Code Lyoko The Core Power on this website

.com/gallery/31589643


End file.
